A Dragon's Soul
by Ugly-Duckling123
Summary: Ever wondered how Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III got to have a Heart of a Chief and a Soul of A Dragon? Well this story should (hopefully) tell you. *AN I'm not sure where this is going to go, or if it will go anywhere at all... but hope you like it all the same.
1. Chapter 1

There is a legend among Dragons and Vikings about a small boy who after not being able to kill a dragon and going against his tribes view on the great beast that used to rule the skies, brought them together.

The boy with a heart of a Chief and a soul of a Dragon.

But does anyone actually know where this boy came from? Does anyone know why he couldn't kill that dragon? Does anyone know how a human managed to have a soul of a dragon inside himself?

Well I'm here to tell you just that. And it starts in a cave on the Isle of Night where the Alpha Female of a brood of Night Furies was waiting for her mate to come back from hunting with a worried look on her face as she was curled around her nest.

 ** _'How is this even possible?'_** Nyx asked herself once again as she looked to her hatchlings once again.

One was a perfect Night Fury cub all black spines just showing running down his back, claws scratching at the ground as he dreamt and tail wrapped around himself using it as a blanket for warmth.

The other was like nothing Nyx had never seen before.

Where its scales were meant to be, there was pink soft stuff and that was covering the entire hatchling. From what Nyx assumed was his head there were brown tuffs of... fur?

It had no spines down it's back. Nor did it have any claws coming out of his front paws that had sticks on them that were curled in on themselves as it had the smallest on in it's mouth. It didn't even have any wings!

It had also been shivering quite a bit so Nyx went looking around the cave for something to keep it warm, coming back with the sheep's fleece from last nights dinner which after she had watched it she placed onto the weird little hatchling, confused because dragons are not meant to feel cold.

After running these thought through her head once again, Nyx heard her mate, Artemis call from outside as he came in to the cave.

 ** _'Well here goes nothing...'_** Nyx muttered worryingly scared for what Artemis might do to the odd little Night Fury that's meant to be his son, curling around it a bit more.

 _ **'Nyx I'm back,'**_ he said happily _ **'And I brought some food as well.'**_

 _ **'I'm in the nursery Arti'**_

Nyx called as she used her tale to cover up the cubs to keep them from view from the door _**'The cubs have hatched...'**_

Suddenly rushing foot prints began to come towards the nursery and the Alpha of the pack came in to see the next generation of the Night Furies a smile on his face and glee and wonder in his eyes just like any father would have.

 _ **'Ok... First remember that both these cubs are your sons,'**_ Nyx began slowly **_'That means no attacking them, or shunning them, or exiling them or eating them.'_**

 _ **'Why would I want to do any of those things to my offspring Nyx?'**_

Artemis asked slowly coming forwards and sniffing the air.

Instead of answering, Nyx just took a deep breath, and lifted her tail to reveal the two cubs to their father.

Freaked out slightly Artemis backed up a bit as he spotted the wired cub next to it's brother.

Slowly he crawled forward a bit and began sniffing it, definitely smelling Night Fury on it and that those Furies were him and Nyx **(at least that's something otherwise he would of surly killed it).**

But even though it may smell like a Night Fury, and have Night Fury parents, it was clear as night that what ever it was... it was not a Night Fury.

 ** _'We need to call the Old Wise One to come and see this Nyx,'_** Artemis said stepping back and looking to his mate who looked relieved that he was taking this so well. _**'Only she will know what Draco has planned for our cub for it to look like that.'**_

Not really wanting the others to know anything about this, but knowing that they wont get any answers any other way... Nyx nodded as she looked to the cubs again.


	2. Chapter 2

_**'Hmm...'**_ Luna said as she spotted the cub and had been looking over it for fifteen heartbeats **(minutes)**.

 _ **'Well whatever it is Draco has planed for you cub Sir,'**_ she said at last _**'All I can is that it is something very great and both of them will one day be known throughout all Dragon and Human kind.'**_

 _ **'**_ **Human** _ **?'**_ Nyx asked as if the word was foreign to her, which technically it was.

 _ **'The being in which your cub has taken form of,'**_ Luna explained. _ **'There is not much known about these creatures, except that they see us and all Dragon kind to be monsters. But being with them I'm afraid to say Sir, Ma'am, is the best thing that can be done for your cub.'**_ Luna said bowing her head in respect for her Alphas. _ ****_

 _ **'I happen to know just the place for the Prince if you'll let me take him there,'**_ Luna continued. _ **'I admit it will be rough seeing that he's so small and probably going to be weak, and these Humans only want the biggest and toughest they can get...'**_ she explained leaning to one side and then the other as if weighing her options. _ **'But it will be better than him staying here, where others might want to kill him because he's different.'**_

Knowing that the Old Wise One had a point, Artemis and Nyx looked to each other asking the other what they thought, before they nodded and turned back to her.

 ** _'So where will it be where our cub will grow up exactly?'_** Artemis asked.

~~*~~

Berk.

The place that's twelve day's north of Hopeless and a few degrees south of Freezing-To-Death. A place that was located solemnly on the Meridian-of-Misery.

This was one of those rare nights where all was calm, everyone was sleeping, and there were no dragons to be found at all.

Well except the two Night Fury's and the cub they were bringing for it to live here, who were blending into the night sky because of their scales.

 ** _'Down their Sir,'_** Luna said nodding towards the biggest wooden cave on top of the highest hill. **_'That's the cave the king and queen of this tribe live in.'_** she explained ** _'The cub will hopefully be less treated so roughly with them then when with anyone else. I have even heard news from other Dragons that the queen tries to stop her people from harming our kind when for some unknown reason, Dragons attack this village.'_**

 ** _'There must be a dark Alpha or Queen around this island somewhere then, Luna...'_** Artemis answered in a hushed whisper as his cub was still to his surprise asleep in his paws. ** _'Are you sure that this will be the best place for him if that's the outcome?'_**

 ** _'Not_** **'The Best'** ** _no Sir,'_** Luna said agreeing ** _'But as was already said, it will be better then the cub staying with us and other dragons can kill him because he's different. At least here, he'll get a chance to grow, and if or when those dragons from that dark ones pack try and go after him, there will be loads of places for him to hide.'_**

 _ **'Alright,'**_ he said agreeing and looking to his cub once again. _ **'Lets just get this over with...'**_

Together the two grown Night Furies silently landed in the forest as close to the king and queens cave as they could, hiding in the shadows.

Slowly they began to creep forward. Luna always looking out for Humans who might spot them and raise the alarm, Artemis going towards the large piece of wood blocking the way into the cave.

Carefully, so not to disturb the cub from his dreams, Artemis placed his son onto the ground and backed away.

After a moment of silence and a quick prayer to Draco, to watch over his son, Artemis turned back to Luna and they both silently took off into the sky and flew straight back to the Isle of Night.


	3. Chapter 3

Once the dragons were gone, the door opened and the Chiefest of the village, Valka, who had watched the whole thing wide eyed and not believing what she had just witnessed.

Two dragons, and not just any dragons but Night Furies, coming to this village, this house, and leaving something on their doorstep before flying away.

Bending down slowly, getting to her knees to see what it was, Valka gasped to find that it was a baby. The smallest baby she had ever seen that's for sure, but a baby none-the-less.

Knowing that it will not stand the night out in the cold alone, Valka brought it in to the house. Not knowing what to do with it though or explain it to her husband Stoick the Vast when he comes back from that gathering of Chieftains in a few weeks.

"Well," she said as she sat in a chair the baby in her arms, thinking. "We have always wanted a baby, and we did have fun on the night before he left," she continued to list her options, "And it does take at least three months to get to where the summit is being held and back, making a total of six months... and you is such a wee thing, I can just say that he came early into the world." she carried on looking to the baby.

"But what will I say to the rest of the village when suddenly I enter the Great Hall tomorrow, with this cute little thing in my arms?" she asked. "No ones going to believe he was left by dragons will they? And no one's going to believe he's mine because there was no screaming and it's not been that long either. Maybe this isn't the best idea..."

Whether it was because of all the talking, or because he felt that he was in another's, a strangers, presence the cub woke up and was staring up at the creature who was holding it and making noises that were coming out of her face hole, looking worried.

Sensing that it was him that had this creature so upset, the cub began to cry not wanting to make others upset.

"Oh no. No no no no no" Valka said quietly holding the baby up so he could see her, "I'm here, I'm here don't cry."

 _'Come stop your crying, it will be alright  
Just take my hand, hold it tight  
I will protect you from all around you  
I will be here don't you cry'_

she sang making the baby calm down a bit and sniff as he looked towards where the nice noise was coming from. __

 _'For once so small you seem so strong,  
My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm'_

she continued bringing the baby back into her arms __

 _'This bond between us, cant be broken  
I will be here don't you cry_

 _Because you'll be in my heart  
Yes you'll be in my heart  
from this day on, now and forever more_

 _You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say'  
_  
she said looking out the window towards the rest of the village. __

 _You'll be here in my heart, always.'_

Smiling Valka kissed the baby on the top of the head, seeing it had calmed back down and was now hiccuping because of his crying fit.

"Say that's what I'll call you," Valka said to the baby. "Hiccup. Well can't kick you out know can I?" she asked "I just named you." she said as she began rocking the baby to sleep. "You know what Hiccup? I have a feeling those Night Furies had a reason for placing you on my door step. I'm not sure what it might be. But I feel that whatever it is. It will be something big."

But all Val got in reply were small humming snores as the newly named Hiccup had fallen back to sleep.

The next morning Valka got up extra early and went to find the family's best friend Gobber and the town elder Gothi to discuss what happened last night and work out what to do about it.

After listening to her story both pairs of eyes were wide open and Gothi slowly came forward to have a better look at this baby.

After about fifteen to twenty minutes, she stepped back, sprinkled some sand on the floor and began to write...

"What she saying Gobber?" Valka asked her arms now around the baby protectively.

"She says... _'This is no ordinary baby...'_ " Gobber began translating the pictures. " _'I can not tell what it is about him, but there is something not three-legged-yak.'_ " he said getting a confused look from Valka and a hit on the head from Gothi's staff. "Oh... _'Right about him.'_ "

"Is... is that why those dragons might of left him here?" Valka asked thinking of last night.

" _'No'_ " Gobber said for Gothi. " _'As far as I can tell... they were doing that for his own safety.'_ "

"Ok," Valka said just going with what the elder said "So how will we explain him to the village? To Stoick?" she asked.

"My suggestion is that we say we found him on the beach," Gobber said placing his suggestion into the pot. "Say that he washed up on shore from another tribe who didn't want him or something?"

Not being able to think up of anything else, and knowing full well that no one else will believe he came from dragons, that's what the three went with.

~~*~~ __

The next few months were a bit of an adventure to the citizens of Berk, since only three people knew the true story of where the Chief's new son came from.

The first thing that caught everyone's attention was that he liked to sleep during the day and was more active at night.

The next thing was that he didn't seem that put off by all the dragons that flew around while the village was being raided of it's livestock.

And finally there was always at least one Night Fury to be 'seen' in these raids now and when ever a dragon started to go towards the Chief's house or where ever the baby was, the Night Fury would attack it, always making sure the baby was safe.

Then one night a few of days after Stoick had come back, a dragon broke into the Chief's house, finding Hiccup in the cradle. Not soon after Valka rushed to protect the baby that was now hers, did the house begin to be set alight, and the dragon flew off with her.

Stoick was furious.

He was sure that it was the baby's fault that he now had no wife. If he hadn't been washed up and found by Val, she wouldn't of had to go and protect it meaning the dragon wouldn't of taken her.

Stoick had also tried to ship off Hiccup from their island too so he'd be someone else's problem.

But the Gods didn't agree with their plan. Every time the 'Shipping Off Ceremony' was about to commence there was a lightning storm **(courtesy** **of some Skrills who were friends to Nyx and Artimis)**.

This getting the Vikings to believe that Thor was angry that they would be getting rid of the baby.

After the fifth try of kicking him off the island, and a few fires and injuries Stoick, for the safety of his people he said, he would keep the hiccup.

For the next couple of **(fifteen)** years, Stoick acted that Hiccup wasn't there. He never listened to him, he stuck him in the forge or always told him to stay inside, when raids happened so he didn't get in the way or he had to see him. When he did listen he always gave the boy a disappointed scowl, silently shunning him for being the weakling he was who lost him his wife.

Gobber often asked why he was so tough on the boy, and all he got in reply was 'T _o toughen him up'_ , but the one handed, one legged blacksmith didn't believe him.

It wasn't until the raid just before winter when Stoick finally snapped.


	4. Chapter 4

"It's not like the last few times dad," Hiccup said as he was being dragged along by an angry Chief "I mean I did actually hit it. You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It fell down, just off Ravens Point. Lets get a search party out there and..."

"STOP!" Stoick screamed to the boy. "Just stop. Every time you step outside disaster falls." he carried on "Can you not see I have bigger problems? Winter is almost here and I have an entire village to feed."

"Well between you and me the village can do with a little less feeding don't ya think?" Hiccup said looking around slightly, as some who heard that comment gasped and patted their stomachs.

"This isn't a joke Hiccup," Stoick said loudly. "Why can't you follow the simplest orders?"

"I can't stop myself," Hiccup said "I see a dragon and I just have to just... kill it. You know? It's who I am dad."

"Oh you are many things Hiccup," Stoick said rubbing his head "But a dragon killer is not one of them. Get back to the house. Make sure he gets there," he said to Gobber. "I have his mess to clean up."

As Hiccup and Gobber began the track back to the house on top of the hill, and after being laughed at by the other teenagers, the boy tried to convince his only friend in the whole village that he did actually hit a Night Fury.

"I really did hit one," he said.

"Sure you did," Gobber said not believing him but not wanting to upset him either.

"He never listens."

"Runs in the family," Gobber said even though he new different, in fact nearly all of the villagers had forgotten that Hiccup wasn't actually Stoick and Valka's in the first place. The only ones who knew it were Gobber, Gohi, and Stoick himself.

"And when he does it's always with this disappointed scowl, like someone stepped in the meat in his sandwich," Hiccup said then puffing out his chest and deepening his voice to mimic Stoick.

 **"Excuse me barmaid, I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side. This here... This is a talking fish bone."**

"Now you're thinking about this all wrong," Gobber said "It's not so much what you look like. It's what's _Inside_ that he can't stand."

"Thank you for summing that up," Hiccup said turning to the door.

"Look the point is. Stop being so hard to be something you're not," the blacksmith said kindly.

"I just want to be one of you guys," Hiccup said going in the front door, then to Gobber's unknowing right out the back to go hunt down the Night Fury.

~~*~~  
But he couldn't find it...

"Oh the Gods hate me," he said after placing another cross on his map of Berk and squiggling all over it in frustration. "Some people loose the knife or their mug, no not me I manage to loose and entire dragon!" he said hitting a branch only to be hit right back.

Stunned into silence, Hiccup looked up and saw the tree had almost been split in half and pointing towards some upturned ground, as if something went skidding along it.

Slowly Hiccup followed the destruction until he came to a large black dragon, seemingly dead, still wrapped up in the bola he had fired at it.

Trying not to panic, Hiccup took out his knife and after hiding behind a bolder to calm himself down a bit, moved forward.

"Oh wow," he said to himself "I... I did it. This... this fixes everything! Yes!" he continued getting louder. "I have brought down this mighty beast!" Hiccup finished placing a foot on the Night Fury who quickly shook it off making the young Viking to stumble back.

Slowly moving forward again, Hiccup looked along the dragon's black body, before him seeing that it was still breathing, and when he got to the head a lime green eye, just like Hiccup's, opened fixing it's gaze on him.

After taking a few deep breaths, Hiccup spoke to the beast before him.

"I... I'm gonna kill you dragon," he said "I... I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father." he said repositioning the knife in his hand.

"I'm a Viking," he said "I'M A VIKING!" he screamed, slowly raising the knife above his head.

A noise from the dragon made Hiccup open his eyes and look at the beast again it's eye still on him.  
Shaking his head, Hiccup closed his eyes and took aim again.

Seeing that there was nothing he could do, the dragon also closed his and laid his head down, prepared for what was coming.

Getting back to Hiccup, after a few more tries, he found that he couldn't kill this dragon.  
Looking ashamed he lowered his arms and looked between the knife and the dragon.

"I did this," he said quietly, stepping away looking back and knowing what he had to do.

Suddenly the dragon heard ropes snapping, and the things holding him loosening.  
Snapping open his eyes he tried to see what this 'Viking' was doing seeing it's him doing this.  
Then just as the last one broke, the Night Fury jumped up and pinned the boy down.

Lime green eyes, connecting to lime green eyes.

* * *

Not understanding what he was smelling because the 'Viking' smelled just like him, Noche Oscura screamed in frustration and ran away, bumping into a few rocks before falling into a cove.

Feeling something was not right, he looked over himself and spotted that he had lost the back left tail fin.

 ** _'No...'_** he whispered **_'How am I meant to find my brother now?'_** he asked to no one in particular.

You see... Noche was the little black cub that was born to the Alphas of the Night Furies on the Isle of Night fifteen years ago.

Only recently, did he get the story that he had a brother, and of what happened to him.

Set out to find him, the Old Wise One, Luna, had told the prince about Berk.

Noche had just struck a flinging thing **(catapult)** in anger of not finding anything, when that rock net hit him making him fall and hit the ground.

The next thing he knew he was looking up to that 'Viking'.

After pacing for a bit, and some failed attempts to getting back out of the cove. Noche curled up by the pond alone and scared on what will happen if that 'Viking' or anything else finds him since he wont be able to fly away.

 _ **'No. No!'**_ he said sniffing slightly _ **'I will not be afraid. I am Noche Oscura one of the two sons of Nyx and Artemis,'**_ he began pep-talking himself _ **'I am a Night Fury, the Dragon these Humans are scared about the most. I will not cower before them like a Tiny One**_ (Terrible Terror) _ **. I will get out of here.'**_ he said looking around at the steep looking cliff sides _ **'No matter the cost, or how long it takes, I will get out of here, and find my brother.'  
**_ _  
_Just then Noche yawned after his big night, stretching a bit, flexing his claws.

'But maybe I shall begin tomorrow.'

With that he curled up on the ground by the pond after igniting it to warm it up, and went to sleep. **  
**

* * *

Back to Hiccup, he had just been told by his dad that he would be joining in with the other teenagers on dragon training.

And once again, when he tried to speak up to say he didn't want to do it... his dad shut him out and didn't listen to him.

"Well that's a few more points on my lists," Hiccup said dropping the axe and heading up to his bedroom going under the bed and pulling out a box full of tally list's.

Such as...

 _One-Sided-Conversations, Arguments-I-Lost-At, I-Get-Picked-On-By-The-Others, I-Get-Called-Useless, Dad-Doesn't-Listen-To-Me._

And a few more, all of which were filled with tally marks covering the whole page, front and back, some marks almost overlapping others, there were so many.

And then there were some he had that were nearly completely blank, that only had a few marks on them, each with a 'G' reminding him who made him mark them.  
 _  
Someone-Says-'Thank-You'-To-Me, I-Feel-Loved, I-Feel-Appreciated._

After placing the new marks where they needed to go, Hiccup got out a new piece of paper and wrote at the top _Talks-With-Dad-Lasting-More-Than-Two-Minutes,_ and placing his pencil on the paper brought it down, starting off that tally.

"Not sure how many more of them I'll get on there." he said looking at his tally's again. "Oh and look," he said to no one in particular sarcastically " _One-Sided-Conversations, Arguments-I-Lost-At_ AND _Dad-Doesn't-Listen-To-Me_ have all reached 1000 points. I should go celebrate."

With that he packed everything up, stuffed the box back under the bed, and set off to the Great Hall for dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

"Welcome to Dragon Training," Gobber said opening the gate to the arena the next morning.

"No turning back," Hiccup heard Astrid who was leading the teens into the kill ring say.

 _"Well then how are we meant to leave then?"_ he thought rolling his eyes not listening to the Twins, but caught Astrid's 'It's only fun if you get a scare out of it.'

"Yeah no kidding right?" he said sarcastically "Pain. Love it."

"Aww great," Tuffnut said "Who let him in?" he asked getting nods of agreement from the others.

"Lets get started," Gobber said coming over "Now the recruit that does best, will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the whole village."

"Hiccup already killed a Night Fury," Snotface **(sorry I mean Snotlout)** said smugly "So does that disqualify him or..." he said laughing with the twins.

Seeing his apprentice looked upset Gobber went over to the boy and gave him some words of advice.

"Now don't worry Hiccup," he said "You're small and weak. That will make you less of a target. They'll think of you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking like kids instead."

After that, and the kids had lined up, the blacksmith continued walking to the door speaking to the whole class now.

"Behind these doors are just a few of the many beasts you'll learn to fight," he said smiling. "The Deadly Nadder..."

"Speed 8 Armour 16," Hiccup heard Fishlegs who was next to him say.

"The Hideous Zippleback,"

"11 Stealth Times 2"

"The Monstrous Nightmare,"

"Firepower 15"

"The Terrible Terror"

"Attack 8 Venom 12"

"WILL YOU STOP THAT?!" Gobber cried to the boy then taken a deep breath to calm him self said pressing down on a leaver next to the cage "And... The Gronkle."

"Jaw strength 8," Fishlegs whispered to Hiccup, who didn't really care.

"Whoa whoa, wait. Aren't you gonna teach us first?" Snotlout asked a bit panicky.

 _"I believe on learning on the job"_ Hiccup thought getting ready to run.

"I believe on learning on the job," Gobber said grinning opening the door.

Suddenly the Gronkle was out and buzzing around the arena deciding who to go for first.

"Today is about Survival. If you get blasted, you're dead." Gobber said to the class "Quick! What's the first thing you're going to need?" he asked.

"A doctor?" Hiccup said eyes on the dragon.

"Plus 5 speed?" Fishlegs asked running away.

"A shield!" Astrid said firmly like it was obvious.

"Shield go!" Gobber said pointing to the shield's. "The most important piece of equipment is your shield," Gobber said as the students rushed to the round wooden discs.

"If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield." he added helping Hiccup with his one then turning back to the dragon, seeing it fire it's first shot at the Twins who were fighting over a shield even though there were loads still to choose from.

"Tuffnut, Ruffnut,you're out," he said.

"What?" they said together looking confused.

"Those shields a good for another thing. Noise," Gobber said proudly. "Make lots of it to through off a dragons aim."

With that everyone who was left began hitting their weapons on their shields.

Hiccup blinking and shaking his head a bit to block out the noise, just like the Gronkle, Gobber noticed but now wasn't the time to think about that - he was teaching a lesson.

"All dragons have a limited number of shots," he continued after the teens had stopped banging their shields. "How many does a Gronkle have?"

"Five?" Snotlout asked running across the arena.

"No six!" Fishlegs said stopping to answer the question.

"Correct six," Gobber said "That's one for each of you."

Just then the Gronkle shot her second blast at Fishlegs' shield.

"Fishlegs out," Gobber said getting a scream from the boy who immediately came running to join him and the Twins.

"Hiccup! Get in there," Gobber said to the boy who was hiding behind a weapons rack.

Doing what he was told Hiccup began to come out of his hiding place when a shot hit the wall right next to him, making him go back.

The Gronkle then looked around and spotted the other two teens and began to fly over to them.

"So anyway I've moved into my parents basement," Snotlout began tell Astrid who wasn't listening. "You should come by sometime to work out," he said as she rolled away, not paying attention. "You look like you work out."

Suddenly he was also hit by a blast from the dragon.

"Snotlout, you're done." Gobber said.

Astrid ended up next to Hiccup who had finally come out.

"So I guess it's just you and me huh?" he asked smiling.

"Nope," she replied "Just you," with that Astrid ran off leaving Hiccup standing their, to get his shield blasted out of his hand.

"One shot left," Gobber said as Hiccup went for his shield and Astrid was getting ready to attack the beast should it come to her.

But it was going for the boy. For some reason, there was something different about him that the Gronkle liked.

"HICCUP!"

Tripping up, Hiccup was now pressed against the wall the Gronkle sniffing him. Getting mad that she didn't understand what this boy was, she ignited her last shot getting ready to fire.

Suddenly Gobbers hook made it aim for something else just as it fired, singeing the wall.

"And that's six," he said pulling the dragon back to it's cage. "Go back to bed you over grown sausage. You'll get another chance don't you worry." he told the beast.

"Remember, a dragon will always," he said to the class then pointing to Hiccup "Always... Go for the kill." he said helping the boy up, knowing for a fact this was a lie because of them Night Furies that dropped the kid off all them years ago. But that was a secret that he promised to take with him to Valhalla.

With that, everyone left leaving Hiccup to stare at the wall, and then around the arena seeing all the marks of left over fights.

Thinking about that Night Fury he rushed back to the woods.

 *****A DRAGON SOUL *****

"So why didn't you?" Hiccup asked as soon as he got back to the bola in the middle of the woods speaking to the not there Night Fury.

Dropping the bola, Hiccup got up and set off in the direction the Night Fury flew off in and came out from between two rocks at the top of the cove to see...

Nothing.

"Well this was stupid," he said spotting something on the ground.

A medium sized black disc something.

Crouching down, he picked it up and was immediately pushed back by a gust of wind and a bigger black something that was trying to get out of the cove.

* * *

Noche Oscura once again tried to get out of this hole he was in, scratching at the cliff but in the end began to fall and so glided back to the bank next to the pond.

After collecting himself, Noche took off again but didn't make it very far, before he lost his balance and came crashing down once again.

After a couple more tries and fails he shot at the ground in anger cursing the 'Viking' that did this to him, and Smaug for teasing him by making the rocks so high, and Draco for starting this off by making his brother not a dragon meaning he had to come here in the first place, in the first place.

 _ **'One more try,'**_ he said jumping up, flapping his wings... and came crashing down again next to the pond.

Sighing, seeing something in the water, he stuck his head in trying to get some fish, but they were too fast for him.

'TAP' 'TAP' 'TAP'

A noise caught Noche's ears as he spotted a stick fall down from a cliff. Looking up he saw it was the boy from yesterday.

Not wanting to do anything in case he did something, Noche just stared at him, tilting his head when the boy did to keep eye contact with him.

* * *

Hiccup was holding onto his sketch book, which now had a sketch of the dragon below him in.

But as he was checking it over, he dropped his pencil catching the Night Fury's attention.

Not wanting to do anything in case he did something, Hiccup just stared at it tilting his head curiously and surprised to see the dragon did it as well.

After a few more minutes of the staring contest, Hiccup noticed the sun was going down and slowly got up and, Keeping an eye on the dragon, left and began to head back to the village.

* * *

 ** _'Well that was weird,'_** Noche Oscura said out loud confused. This was the kid who had tried to kill him the day before.

But then set him free.  
But that ended up with him being stuck in here.  
Then when he came to him today, Noche hadn't sensed any danger against the boy at all. As if, he only came to see if he was alright.

 _ **'Or maybe he came to see if I was indeed still here,'**_ Noche suggested to himself _ **'And he's going to go back to that 'Village' to tell his people and then they'll all come and attack me, and kill me, and because I can't fly I wont be able to escape.'**_ he continued getting more scared with each suggestion.

 ** _'Err mind if I ask a question?'_** a voice asked from one of the trees confusing Noche, but getting him to look at it _**'What happened to...**_ 'I will not cower before them like a Tiny One' **_hmm?'_** the voice said smugly getting Noche annoyed.

 _ **'And who are you?'**_ he asked still not finding anyone but sensing there was something there.

Suddenly one of the branches of the tree moved and a red dragon, with horns on it's head, and a long snout appeared out of nowhere.

 _ **'My names Rainbow,'**_ the Hider **(Changewing)** said bowing slightly. **_'Oh and no need to tell me yours,_** _ **Noche Oscura, I heard you say it last night when you were trying to motivate yourself.'**_

 _ **'Then you also heard why I'm here?'**_ Noche asked coming over halfway.

 _ **'Perhaps,'**_ Rainbow said vanishing then coming up next to the boulder by the pond. _ **'But perhaps my ears was blown off and ran away because of your wining.'**_

 _ **'I'm here to look for my brother...'**_ Noche Oscura said growling a bit at this Hider's first impressions.

 _ **'Well if it's other Night Furies you're after Sweet Cheeks you're out of luck,'**_ Rainbow said now clinging to the cliff side. _ **'You're the only Night Fury around your age I've seen around here. In fact you're the only Night Fury at all I've seen around here since that weird kid came here 15 snows**_ (years) _**ago.'**_

 _ **'Wait, 15 snows..?'**_ Noche Oscura asked blinking confused and looking to where the kid had just been.

 _ **'Yes 15 snows,'**_ Rainbow said _ **'The Human's story is that he washed up on one of their beaches because he was cast out from another clan,'**_ she began. _ **'But the Dragon's story is that he was found, or something, by a couple of dragons, and left on the king and queen's wooden cave's front step.'  
**_  
But Noche wasn't paying attention to any of that.

Instead he was trying to work out how that 'Viking' was supposedly his brother.

He smelled like him, he had the same eyes, he was 15 snows old - just like him, and Rainbow just said that he was brought here by a couple of dragons (possibly Night Furies), which was what his ma and pa said they did to protect him.

He was about to ask Rainbow something else when he heard wings flapping and spotted her fly away him just spotting a smug look on her face.

Deciding that he was finished for the day Noche Oscura went into the cave to stay dry from the sky water, and tried to curl up and go to sleep. But when your minds full of stuff like what Noche had in his head, it was a bit difficult.


	6. Chapter 6

"Is this some sort of a joke to you?" Astrid asked/yelled to Hiccup who was curled up on the floor in a fiddle position.

He had got into that position after Astrid ripped his shield off his arm and whacked the Nadder around the head with it.

Today's exercise was about Attack. But Hiccup was distracted because he was asking Gobber about Night Furies since the Book of Dragons had nothing on them.

"Our parents war, is about to become ours. Figure out which side you're on."

With that, she and the others left, everyone congratulating her on how she handled the dragon and (once again) laughing at how Hiccup was and calling him _'Useless'_.

 _'More points for that tally then...'_ Hiccup thought as he went to choose a new shield since his old one got smashed.

"Eh Hiccup," Gobber asked coming over as he began to stack the wooden fences away. "Why all the sudden do you need to knows about Night Furies huh?"

"It's just..." Hiccup said moving to the wall and sliding down to stay out of the way trying to think up something. "Well as I said the book had nothing on them. And isn't it you who said **'We need to live and breath this stuff'**?" he asked mimicking his teacher/friend/uncle/second father. "How can we do that, if we don't know everything about every single dragon?"

"Well you do understand that Night Furies are very rare 'round here don't you boy?" Gobber asked over his shoulder. "I only know one person who saw some once. But she's gone now."

"Some?" Hiccup asked "You mean she saw more than one when she spotted them? Well then why didn't she you know take notes and such on them."

"Because she saw then in the middle of the night," Gobber said now going over and collecting the weapons "And they were only in the light for a few minutes before they flew off and were never seen by anyone that close again."

For the rest of the time Gobber spent cleaning up, Hiccup was going through his book and studying the sketch of the Night Fury he did yesterday, wondering what he could do to get close enough to study it, without hurting it or himself.

"And I'm all done," Gobber said placing the last shield back on the pile, and clapping his hand(s?) free of dust. "Thanks for sticking around Hiccup," he said smiling.

"But I didn't do anything," the boy said confused getting up and collecting his new shield.

"You kept me company..." Gobber said smiling as they headed out with his apprentice.

As they left, Gobber went to the Hall, and Hiccup went to the docks where the fishing boats were coming in, and asked Bucket and Mulch for a fish surprised that they just handed one over to him.

Thanking them he headed off for the cove.

 *****A Drgaon Soul*****

When he got there, Hiccup found a more safe way to get into it.

Holding his shield up just in case the dragon was going to attack, Hiccup slowly walked forward.

Looking over the top of the wooden disc, he threw the fish into the cove, not having a very good result. Seeing that the dragon wasn't there, Hiccup moved forward again, only to get his shield stuck. Crawling under it and to the other side, Hiccup tried to get it out, but it was stuck.

Sighing and rolling his eyes he just picked up the fish and continued his way into the natural wonder of untouched wildlife, the isle of Berk had.

* * *

Noche Oscura had been lying by the pond when he heard a 'SPLAT' and the smell of fish reached his nose. He was about to go after it, when another smell joined it and the sound of something metal scraping against something hard reached his ears.

Quickly Noche got on top of one of the rocks and looked around to see what was coming to attack him today, only to see it was the same boy as it was the last few times.

The one who Rainbow sneakily suggested was his brother.

* * *

Looking around, Hiccup couldn't find the dragon, until a noise from behind him and he spun to see the big black beast above him, coming down eyes always on the boy.

Looking from the dragon to the fish in his hand, Hiccup held it out slowly trying not to shake.

* * *

Slowly Noche began to crawl forwards when something shiny and metal, hiding under the boys top fur caught his eye making him defensive.

Quickly the boy pulled back the fish looked to where the Noche was looking and revealed the knife.

 _ **'Get rid of that or I'll get rid of your head...'**_ Noche said angrily.

Seeming to understand the boy slowly took the knife out of it's hold and dropped it to the ground.

 _ **'Further...'**_ Noche said motioning with his head, eyes still slits.

Keeping eye contact the boy flipped the knife onto his foot and kicked it to the pond sending the thing to the bottom.

 **'Better,'** Noche said calming down eyes getting bigger now. **'Now why are you here?'**

* * *

Once again Hiccup held out the fish trying to hold it still, this time with both hands.

Slowly the dragon came forward, sniffed it, and opened his mouth.

"Huh? Toothless," Hiccup said noting the pink gums. "I could of sworn you had..."

Suddenly two rows of sharp teeth popped out of no where and snatched the fish up away from the boys hands biting it in half and then swallowing it.

"Teeth..."

Slowly the dragon began stepping forward sniffing Hiccup with confusion.

"Err no no no I..." he said tripping up and being backed into a rock. "I don't have any more..."

* * *

Noche heard what his (possible) brother said but didn't pay attention to it.

Then noticing how skinny he was wondered if the creatures here were looking after him right.

 _'Well since he's part dragon, he should like this then,'_ Noche thought and coughed up half of the fish into his 'brothers' lap, slowly sitting back on his haunches staring at the boy.

But he didn't do anything.

Nodding to the fish Noche said _**'Eat it then...'**_

Looking to the fish in his hands the boy rolled his eyes, almost as if he didn't want it, then slowly he brought it to his mouth and took a small bite out of it.

Nodding the kid tried to give the fish back to Noche but the dragon saw he hadn't swallowed so told him to do that.

* * *

Giving the dragon a ' _Really?_ ' look, Hiccup swallowed the raw-and-regurgitated-covered-in-dragon-spit fish admitting it was... different and didn't taste as bad as he thought it would... But he'd still stick with cooked and saliva free fish.

Happy he didn't throw up Hiccup smiled a bit pushing the fish away.

* * *

 _ **'What..?'**_ Noche said confused, never seeing a movement like this before _ **'What's that thing you doing with you face?'**_ he asked mimicking his 'brother' to work it out.

Slowly the boy began to come forward and reached out his paw to touch him. ****

**'No touchy,'** Noche growled and flew away, not trusting that this was his brother just yet, and needing a nap to get his brain time to work things out. ****

Scorching the ground Noche lied down for a nap when a bird's singing caught his attention.

Watching it fly away, only made him a bit more upset reminding him he was stuck here.

 _'Because of him'_ he thought as his eyes reached the boy who was sitting right by him.

Not wanting to see him, Noche curled his tail around himself and used it to cover his eyes.

But then he felt small shifts in the ground, and something reaching for his tail, lifting it up he saw it was the boy, who stood up really and walked away.

Getting up as well, Noche went over to a tree and decided to hang from it, for his nap.

Get more blood to the brain Pa always said, so that should make him understand all... this better sooner.  
 _ **  
**_ ******* **A Dragon Soul*****

The sun was almost gone by the time Noche Oscura woke up and saw the boy was still here.

Wondering what he was doing, he went over to inspect.

* * *

Hiccup had been there all afternoon, every once in a while needed to remind himself that this wasn't a dream.

This was real, he was actually in the cove on Berk with the most feared dragon of all Viking time taking nap, a hanging from the tree.

Just after the Night Fury had went to sleep, Hiccup had thought about going back to the village to get the others to bring them back to tell them about it.

But then he remembers that no one ever believed him about anything.

And to be honest... he just wanted this to be a secret between him, the gods, and the Night Fury.

"That's something now isn't it?" He asked while he was drawing some more sketches and taking notes in his book of the dragon.

"I can't keep calling you 'It' or 'Dragon' or 'Night Fury' can I?" he asked putting the book away and collecting a stick and went over by the pond.

"Then again, Vikings aren't the best with names, I mean check out mine..." he said sighing thinking over some names he could give the dragon as he began to draw him.

Suddenly he felt a presence next to him and saw it was the dragon.

Pretending he wasn't there, Hiccup continued drawing, finishing with a perfect replica of the dragon's face.

* * *

 _ **'Hey that looks like fun'**_ Noche said happily looking around and finding a tree.

Getting up, he went over to it and up-rooted it. Then sticking the end into the dirt, began to draw the boy. _ ****_

After the first few warnings because the boy stepped onto his drawing, Noche watched as the boy span around and somehow ended up right in front of him.

* * *

Slowly Hiccup turned and looked up at the dragon and tried to reach out to it again, only for him to flinch slightly and show his teeth, not trusting him.

 _'Trust that's it...'_ Hiccup thought as he brought his hand back, looked away and reached out again, showing that he was trusting the dragon not to chomp off his arm, stopping right in front of his nose.

* * *

Seeing what the boy was doing, Noche sniffed the boys paw slightly at first, not sensing any tricks or danger.

His mind still running around trying to work out if this was whether or not his brother.

'Then again, with all these facts about him, and he hasn't harmed me on purpose anymore than he has already done...'

He thought trusting the boy - no his Brother - Noche pressed his snout against his paw.

* * *

Feeling something against his palm Hiccup turned and saw the dragon had his snout against it his eyes growing with wonder.

Slowly the dragon pulled back, eyes on him, shook his head and returned to his tree.

Seeing the sun, Hiccup decided it was about time to leave.

Before he did he had second thoughts about retrieving his knife, but let it stay at the bottom of the pond.

As he was about to leave he turned back and called out "My name's Hiccup," he said happily "See you tomorrow," and he left.

* * *

 ** _'Hic...up?'_** Noche repeated confused. ** _'What sort of name is that?'_** he asked coming back to the drawings smiling happily. ** __**

 ** _'Well I suppose it could be worse...'_** he said more to himself as he looked to where 'Hiccup' just left.

And if that's the name he has grown up with, that will be the name Noche will call his brother. Hiccup.


	7. Chapter 7

"And with one twist..." Gobber said to the other trainees not minding that Hiccup wasn't listening, he knew how the boy didn't care much for his stories.

"It took my hand, and swallowed it whole. And I saw the look on his face. I was delicious," he continued "He must of passed the word, because it wasn't even a month before another one of 'em took my leg...'

Up on an old watch tower the Dragon Training class and Gobber were having dinner, roast chicken. But as always, Hiccup has fish.

Strangely he liked fish more than any other food on the island, though he didn't really like eels all that much.

"Isn't it weird..." Fishlegs spoke up "To think that your hand was inside a dragon? Like if your mind was still in control of of it, you could kill the dragon from the inside by crushing his heart or something."

 _'Don't these people know anything?'_ Hiccup asked himself in his head _'Once a hand or anything comes off of the hosts body it's dead. Also it's a one-way-trip to the stomach or lungs from the mouth. No where near the heart.'_  
 _ **  
**_"I swear I'm so ANGRY right now," Snotlout said holding up his chicken to see if it was alright.  
"I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot," he said to Gobber "I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight... With my face."

 _'Good luck with that...'_ Hiccup said to him telepathically rolling his eyes at his cousins remark.

"Ememem No..." Gobber said clearing his mouth, digging into his chicken pulling out the wish-bone "It's the wings and the tails you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. A downed dragon, is a dead dragon."

Hiccup was listening to that.

His mind began to race with how the Night Fury didn't have it's left back tail fin. _'That's why he can't fly away...'_  
 _ **  
**_Placing down his fish, Hiccup slowly got up and quickly left running down the steps of the tower to get to the forge.

 *****A Dragon Soul*****

When he got there, he pulled out his note book and redrew the tail to give him an idea on how it should look.

All through the night, he pulled off scrap pieces of metal from other things such as shields and too damaged to be fixed swords and reshaped them.

Then he went digging in Gobber's 'There-If-It's-Needed' chest and found some left over leather.

After sliding the leather onto the rods, he was done.

 _'Now I just need to test it,'_ he thought smiling proud of his work.

 *****A Dragon Soul*****

The next morning, Hiccup woke up early, went down to the docks, 'borrowed' a basket of fish and with the tail fin, headed to the cove all the way trying to think of a name for the seemingly toothless Night Fury.

"Hey that's it, I'll call him that," he said quickening his pace.

 *****A Dragon Soul*****

"Hey Toothless..." he said as he came into the cove and began to walk up to the dragon who was just waking up.

"I brought breakfast," he said placing down the basket and kicking it over for the dragon. "I hope you're hungry..."

* * *

 _ **'You try going without anything for three suns Hiccup...'**_ Noche was about to say but was stopped when all the fish came out of the basket.

"Ok... that's disgusting," Hiccup said stepping around the pile to see what was there "Err... We've got some salmon, some nice Icelandic cod, and a whole smoked eel."

 _ **'WHAT?'**_ Noche asked crouching down and showing his teeth to the eel.

Confused, Hiccup picked it up to see what was wrong with it.

 ** _'GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!'_** Noche screamed backing away.

* * *

"No no no no no?" Hiccup said throwing the eel away his eyes staying on to Toothless.  
"Ok. Yeah I don't care for eel much either..."  
 ** _  
_**With that Toothless began to enjoy his breakfast not taking any notice on what Hiccup did.

"That's it..." the young Viking said stepping backwards towards the tail.  
"You don't mind me... I'll just be back here... minding my own business..."

Slowly Hiccup placed the tail on the ground and moved it towards Toothless' one - which moved.  
Looking up Hiccup saw that the basket was nearly empty, showing he didn't have a lot of time.  
He tried again, and failed again.

After a few more tries, finally getting it on and seeing that it indeed worked in looks, it wound up with Hiccup clinging to the Night Fury's tail for dear life as it shot off into the sky.

And then Hiccup saw it didn't stay open and they began to fall.  
Reaching out, Hiccup grabbed onto the fake tail fin and yanked it open and they began to climb the air again.

"Oh my..." he said surprised "It's working!"  
 ** _  
_**Moving the tail with the real one, the two of them curved back to the cove, flying over the pond.

"Yes... YES I did it!" he said happy.

* * *

Noche heard his brother cry that from his tail and was confused, he thought Hiccup was still by the basket.

Twisting around he saw Hiccup was controlling the fin that Noche was sure was not there before.  
 _ **  
**'Because of him...'_  
 _ **  
**_Confused and angry Noche flipped his tail making Hiccup fly off it.

And then began to fall again.

Looking to see what was wrong, he saw the fin his brother was controlling was all curled in and flapping around.

Suddenly before anything else, Noche plunged into the pond.

* * *

"YEAH!" Hiccup said fist-pumping the air and swimming over to see if Toothless was alright.

After getting a splash from the dragon confirming he was fine, he then swam to the bank, laughing, took out his note book and began to jot down some ideas to keep that tail fin open.

After a few minutes and Toothless was out too, Hiccup picked up the basket and the eel and after saying goodbye, rushed out of the cove.

* * *

 _ **'Ok don't know what got into him...'**_ Noche said shaking himself dry.

Once he did that he curled his tail around and sniffed at the new one Hiccup just made.  
 **  
 _'I hope I don't get exiled now I can't fly on my own...'_ ** he said worryingly. **  
 _  
'Well if I do... At least I'll be with my brother and could fly, rather than not be with him and be a downed dragon,'_** Noche said standing tall _ **,**_ smiling. _ ****_

 *****A Dragon Soul***** _ ****_

The Trainees were surrounded by green gas, each one holding a bucket of water and paired up with someone.

"Today is about Teamwork," Gobber said off to the side as the arena got coated in the stuff.

"Now a wet dragon head can't light it's fire..." he continued. "The Hidious Zippleback, is _extra_ tricky. One head breaths gas, the other head lights it. Your job it to know which is which..."

Hiccup looked around trying to find the dragon but all he could see was smoke putting him on the edge. It didn't help that Fishlegs was reciting 'fun facts' about the Zippleback'

"Razor sharp serrated teeth that inject venom for pre-digestion," he began spinning around with Hiccup "Before it's ambush attack of crushing it's victims..."

"WILL YOU PLEASE STOP THAT?!" Hiccup scream-whispered an almost never seen angry look on his face.

Then over to the right he heard Snoutlout say "If that dragon shows either of its faces... There!"

To the left both girls screamed in surprise.

"Hey it's us idiots," Ruffnut said annoyed.

"Your butts are getting bigger, we thought you were a dragon," Tuffnut said.

"Not that there's anything wrong, with a dragon-ess figure..." Snoutlout's loud voice said only to be cut off by what sounded to be a punch to the face. ****

And Tuffnut sounding like he was hit with a bucket and then suddenly screaming, making Hiccup grip his bucket a bit more.

After a few seconds the girls screamed as if they had fallen over and then Tuffnut came running out screaming "AGHHH OH OH I AM HURT! I AM VERY MUCH HURT!"

"Chances of survival are dwindling into single digits now..." Fishlegs said, him and Hiccup the only two left with buckets of water.

Then from out of the smoke came one of the Zippleback's heads coming forwards sniffing, inspecting Fishlegs who quickly threw his water onto the head.

Only for it to be the gas head.

"Oh..." he said with a nervous smile "Wrong head..."

"FISHLEGS!" Gobber called as the gas head let out as much gas as it could, sending the boy running towards the others, leaving Hiccup all on his own.

As soon as he was taken care of the gas head and now the spark head, came together to inspect the last one standing.

* * *

 _ **'There's something off about this one...'**_ Spark said to Gas, who was closer to the kid sniffing him.

 _ **'How?'**_ Gas asked coming over too.

 _ **'One, he's not like the rest,'**_ Spark said looking over to the others who were all hard faced, strong, loud, angry, violent seeing as how that loud one and the ugly one got harmed by the females...

* * *

"Now Hiccup!" Gobber's voice called out to the boy, as the heads were conversing how strange this boy was.

With all his might, Hiccup threw the water towards the spark head.

But it didn't get very far.

"Oh come on..." he said.

Angered that they were interrupted in the middle of a conversation, and they couldn't understand what was wrong with the kid, the Zippleback spread his wings and lunged forwards making Hiccup trip backwards as he tried to get away.

"HICCUP!" Gobber cried running forwards only to freeze at what he saw when the gas cleared.

The Zippleback was backing away, almost in fear, away from Hiccup.

"Back, back, back," he said stepping forwards and with every step the dragon took a step back, back into his cage.

"Now, don't make me have to tell you again..." Hiccup continued as he was being watched by the class in wonder and the village elder, Gothi.

"Yes that's right. Back into your cage," he said firmly sneakaly revealing the eel he had yet to get rid off which was what the Zippleback was truly scared about.

"And think about what you've done." he said throwing the slimy sick black and yellow, beast into the cage making the Zippleback back as far into the back corner as it could.

Promising that he'll come and retrieve the eel later, Hiccup closed the doors and turned around to see everyone staring at him in shock and awe and wonder, each one asking themselves _'How in the name of Thor did Useless just single-handedly make a Zippleback back away from him as if it were terrified of him?'_  
 **  
**"Ok..." Hiccup said smiling. "So are we done? Cause... I've got some things I need to err..." he said trying to think something up.

"Yep I'll... See you tomorrow..." and with that he was off and rushed straight to the forge bringing out his note book and began to get to work...


	8. Aurtor's Notes To Her Readers

**AN: I'm just putting this in here because I'm getting reviews from (I think) some very confused readers**

 **So the text and the settings...**

 **Any that's bold and in ()'s (such as now) Is me spreading my thoughts speaking my mind and notifying you about things**

 **Any 'free' bold is moments Hiccup mimicking other people**

 **Any that's** ** _Bold and itallac-tized_** **is Dragonese (the language of the dragons)**

 **Any that's just** _Itallac-tized_ **is people thinking OR naming written things (eg Hiccup's tally's)  
**

 **And the** plain text **is the story**

 **Hope that helps.**

 **Now the rest of the problems**

 **Yes Hiccup (if it hasn't been explained well enough) is Toothless' brother**

 **Noche Oscura is Toothless' DRAGON NAME - They're the same dragon people the name just jumps depending on who's Point Of View we're looking from**

 **Draco (being the Latin name for Dragon) I have set to be the dragon's 'god'**

 **Smaug (the dragon from Lord of the Rings) is the dragon's 'devil' - Used mostly for cursing**

 **Dragon names for each other**

 **tiny one - terror  
spike tail - nadder  
flame skin - nightmare  
rock eater - gronkle  
two head - zippleback  
night fury - night fury**

 **Seadragonus-Gigantuas-Maximus (as in the one from the books) - red death/queen**

 **water sprayer - scouldren**

 **And finally No Hiccup can not speak or understand Dragonese just yet, but will be able to at the end. (How you ask? Well you'll just have to wait and see...)**


	9. Chapter 8

For the rest of the afternoon and night, Hiccup worked on a dragon sized saddle for him to used on Toothless so he wasn't always on the tail to operate it. ****

The next day, after breakfast, because there was no training today, Hiccup went straight to the cove to show off his masterpiece to his new best friend.

* * *

 _ **'You want to put that on me?'**_ Noche asked smiling _ **'Then you'll have to catch me first,'**_ he said before he began to run around the cove with Hiccup following every step.

Eventually Hiccup got the saddle onto the big black puddy-tat like dragon and like before were flying over the pond in case they fell, so they wouldn't get hurt too bad. **  
**

* * *

Not sure how to work the tail while he was so far away from it, Hiccup had tied a piece of rope to it tugging on it when the situation called it.

But pulled on it too much at one point making him fall off Toothless which in turn made him fall.

 *****A Dragon Soul*****

That night after taking the saddle back for some improvements, and thinking up some ideas, Hiccup came up with the idea of a hook and loop connector which joined to a belt he would wear while flying.

 *****A Dragon Soul*****

The next day they only had the space between sunrise and just after breakfast to see if the 'improvements' worked.

Deciding to tie the rope to his ankle this time... didn't really do much better.

Somehow they ended up in a field of tall grass, Hiccup flying off Toothless a bit.

Turning back to see if he was alright, Hiccup was stunned to see the fabled _''Unholy offspring of Lightning and Death itself''_ rolling around in it trying to get covered in it as much as possible.

* * *

Noche was in heaven.

The sent that this tall green stuff was giving off smelled just so lovingly he couldn't get enough.

* * *

Hiccup picked a few blades and sniffed it to see what was so amazing about it, his mind going slightly numb by the smell, but he quickly shook that off as the fall.

 *****A Dragon Soul*****

In the arena that day it was another go with the Gronkle, who was buzzing around and bashing into everyone.

When she saw Hiccup, she accelerated towards him to knock him over as well, but then he held out the grass and looked away.

* * *

The Rock-Eater stopped almost in mid air when she caught the sent of the grass, her eyes growing wide.

* * *

Looking back to see that the grass worked on the Gronkle, Hiccup made it roll over dropping the grass to the ground.

Up around the banisters, Gothi was paying very good attention to Hiccup and the skills he showed.

After the Gronkle was back in it's cage, and the class was dismissed, Hiccup rushed out saying he had stuff to do, but was caught by the other teens on the bridge each asking how did he do that.

"Oh... I left my axe back in the ring..." Hiccup said giving a goofy smile and backing away from the others.  
"You... You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up with you..." he said nearly bashing into Astrid running off towards the ring but then when he was out of sight of the others headed to the cove.

 *****A Dragon Soul*****

"Hey Toothless!" he called bringing his friend out of the cave where he was taking his nap.

"Hey thanks for showing me that you over-grown-reptiles like that grass for some reason," he said scratching the beast in appreciation.

* * *

Noche had no idea what his brother was talking about but he didn't want this delightful sensation to stop so said nothing and just leaned into his brothers claws a bit telling him he wanted more.

He had just reached out his neck leaning backward into the scratching when he felt something on his chin and the next thing he new he was knocked out.

* * *

Stunned Hiccup looked at his hands in wonder.

Whipping out his note book he quickly noted this down along with the fact about the grass he dubbed 'Dragon Nip'.

Deciding to wait for his friend to wake back up, Hiccup stayed the rest of the afternoon in the cove, using the time to think up some more improvements for the saddle/tail.

* * *

As the sun was setting, Noche began to stir looking around to recall what had knocked him out finding a curled up Hiccup sleeping right next to him hugging onto the pile of paper he had been scribbling in the last few suns.

Getting up, Noche stretched a bit before going over to wake his brother to tell him it was time for him to go.

He might not know why Hiccup needed to go or where he went or anything, but Noche had learnt that as the sun was beginning to set, Hiccup had to leave.

"5 more minutes dad..." Hiccup mumbled pushing Noche away and turned the other way.

Looking unimpressed, Noche looked around to see what he could do to get his brother up and leave.

Then his eyes spotted the pond, and a truly evil, yet fun, yet horrible idea came to him.

Now did he want Hiccup to be soaked to the bone and possibly get sick? Or did just want to wake him up?

Deciding that just for this time at least, it was just to wake him up, Noche rushed over to the pond and took a big mouthful of water, being careful not to swallow it.

Then, after coming back to the boy, like a Water Sprayer spat the water into his brothers face, only instead of it being boiling hot, it was freezing cold.

* * *

"AGGGHHH!" Hiccup screamed jumping up in shock looking around to see what had awoken him expecting to see either the Twins or Snotlout, somehow calming down when he saw it was only Toothless who was rolling around laughing his big fat head off.

"Ugh... What you do that for Toothless?" he asked drying his face and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

All Toothless did, after a few more minutes of laughter was look up to the sky.

"Oh snap I need to go!" Hiccup said collecting his things screaming a thank you to Toothless as he left.

 *****A Dragon Soul*****

The next day in the arena it was the Nadder again.

After Astrid flung her weapon at it but nothing happened the dragon rushed forward to attack, causing the blonde to roll out of the way.

Quickly Hiccup, who had been standing behind Astrid, dropped his mace and held up his hands to show he was defenseless.

 *****A Dragon Soul*****

Confused, the Spike Tail stopped right in front of the boy her head slightly turned so she could see him, her nose detecting for some reason two different scents of Night Fury on him one much much older than the other.

Suddenly a scream from across the fighting area from the female from before made the Spike Tails' frills stick up as she looked to her.

* * *

Quickly Hiccup began scratching the Nadder's neck and chin trying to find the 'knock-out-spot' finding it just in time before Astrid reached them and hurt this most beautiful creature.

That night after coming back once again from the cove, to again thank Toothless for showing him these ticks, Hiccup decided to have dinner in the Great Hall.

What he didn't expect was as soon as he sat down, everyone who saw him come rushing over to sit next to him.

 *****A Dragon Soul*****

A few hours later Hiccup was back home, only being let off by coming up with the excuse that a good Viking Warrior needs his rest, bringing out his box of tally's.

Taking up a pencil, he added a few to the _I-Feel-Loved,_ and _I-Feel-Appreciated_ lists marking them mostly towards Toothless.

Then taking out a new piece of paper he made a new list writing _'Days-Since-Someone-Called-Me-Useless/Blamed-Me-For-Stuff-That-Went-Wrong'_ and placed five marks on there marking the last few days.

After packing them up, Hiccup began studying his saddle/tail notes he added today, deciding he needed to do some work tomorrow while Toothless was wearing it to see where it needed it, for measurements.

 *****A Dragon Soul*****

 _ **'Shiny!'**_ Noche said jumping for the little glowing light, checking under his paws to see if he had it, seeing it over to the right a bit. _**'Mine!'  
**_

* * *

Hiccup was over by some rock playing with his hammer moving it so the light bounced off it, grinning at Toothless' action/reactions to it.

He had brought his tools to the cove to work on the saddle (he was allowed metal objects there now) but as he was getting started the sun caught the hammer and Toothless shot off after the light.

Quickly making a note about this in his diary, Hiccup returned to playing 'Hunt-The-Light' with his friend, forgetting why he came there enjoying it as much as the dragon, only stopping when a cloud blotted out the sun making the spell shut off and making him look up and saw the sun was too far across the sky.

After a quick goodbye, Hiccup left and put his new, new found dragon tricks to the test.

 *****A Dragon Soul*****

"Meet the Terrible Terror..." Gobber said to the class everyone expecting a dragon with that sort of name to be a huge ferocious beast with razor sharp fangs, sharp claws and...

Not that puny little green thing that came out a cat flap sized door.

"Ha it's like the size of my..." Tuffnut said grinning a mad grin which was cut off when the Terror jumped at him biting it's teeth into the boys big fat nose. "AGHH GET IT OFF!"

* * *

 ** _'DON'T YOU MOCK ME SIZE,'_** the Tiny One said annoyed ** _'YOU UGLY SMELLY STUPID SMAUG INTRUSTED... Oooo shiny!'_** it said releasing the boy and following the shiny, blocking everything else out it's only focus that puny speck of light.

* * *

"OH I AM HURT," Tuff said holding his nose and getting away from the beast "I AM VERY MUCH HURT!"

Everyone was stunned as they saw Hiccup somehow leading the Terror back to it's cadge.

"Wow he's better than you ever were," Tuffnut said to Astrid who was the most shock and annoyed that the Useless is beating her at Dragon Training.

 **~*~*~*~*~**

(Astrid's POV)

Astrid was in the woods letting her anger out towards Hiccup by imagining all the tree have his _stupid_ face on them and was hurling her axe at them.

After the tenth one she pulled it out did a forward roll to get to the next clump of trees to practice on something different, was about to throw her weapon of choice and...

There was Hiccup... carrying something in his arms and having a 'So... busted...' look on his face.

* * *

Not saying anything, shocked that Astrid had stopped throwing her axe for a whole ten seconds, Hiccup moved on deeper into the woods leading her away from the cove in case she followed him.

(Astrid's POV)

Bringing down her axe confused, Astrid began to follow Hiccup for a bit to try and work out where he was going.

Seeing him go behind a big rock, she went to look over it expecting to see the heir of this stupid island but saw nothing but vegetation.

Fist pumping the boulder, Astrid left.

* * *

Just below the top of the boulder Hiccup was as close as he could be flat to it, trying not to show anything.

Waiting ten seconds after she left just to be sure, he stepped out and continued his trek to the cove.

 *****A Dragon Soul*****

In the cove Hiccup had brought his friend another basket of fish to keep him busy while he worked on the tail, and adding a foot pedal to control the device instead of string.

* * *

While Noche had no idea what his brother was doing, playing with all this stuff, he said to himself **_'As long as I'll get to fly again, and keep getting fish, he can do anything to me...'  
_**

* * *

Later that afternoon, Hiccup and Toothless were tied to an old tree stump at the top of one of the 'far-enough-away-from-the-village-no-one-will-see-us' cliffs as they worked together to work out each setting.

After successfully noting the first setting though, a strong gust of wind flung them back, snapping the rope and sent them flying into the woods.

* * *

Noche slowly turned back over just in case something was wrong.

True he had worse landings, but he also had better ones and none of them were with his brother so he didn't know how to react to it.

Standing up he felt Hiccup's weight follow him and looked to see him tugging at his 'safety-line'.

"Oh... Great," he said mockingly.

* * *

"Well looks like you'll be seeing where I live tonight then bud..." Hiccup said trying to be fun about it, causing Toothless to give him a confused look.

"That wind, made it so the hook-and-loop-device on my safety harness to be bent so much," he explained "That I can't fix it with out my tools. And since I didn't think we would need them today, they're back in the village. Oh... This can go so... wrong if anyone finds us together..." he said, that last part to himself tugging at his hair a bit.

* * *

Sensing stress, worry, panic, slight anger, and some other negative emotions from his brother, Noche butted his nose against Hiccup's arm telling him not to worry.  
 **  
 _'We'll get it sorted out Hiccup,'_** Noche said smiling ** _'Don't worry...'  
_**

* * *

For the rest of the day, the two worked on the gear's and positions of the tail making sure to note down everyone and to be more careful when the winds got a bit too ruff.

 *****A Dragon Soul*****

That night after the sun went down and a bit after the moon was up, Hiccup put the new found knowledge into play for the first time (even if it was only to the village).

Sneaking in between a couple of houses close to the forest, they took alleyways to keep Toothless hidden from the night watch men of the village.

"Hiccup," one says nodding was the two were just a short walk away from the forge.

Smiling, Hiccup waved in greetings then as soon as the man left, looked both ways checking the coast was clear, before walking out pulling Toothless along with him.

* * *

Noche had never been in a Human village before.

Amazed he looked at everything with wide eyes wile trying to pay attention to where Hiccup wanted him to go and what...

 _ **'Oooo what's this thing do...?'**_ he asked sticking his nose into a small wooden thing sniffing it.

When nothing interesting happened except the thing getting stuck on his nose, he threw his head back and threw it off making a noise.

* * *

"Ok bud," Hiccup whispered turning around with some tools in his hands "Now just hold still and I should be able to sort this out..."

"Hiccup?" Astrid's voice called out getting both boys to look up worried "Are you in there?"

Telling Toothless not to do anything or make any noise what-so-ever, Hiccup threw on his apron covering up his safety suit and jumped out the window immediately shutting the doors again to keep his dragon a secret.

(Astrid's POV)

Astrid had been heading home from the Hall after dinner, when she heard a noise from the forge, knowing only Gobber or Hiccup is allowed in there - you can't have inexperienced people in a forge when there's a war going on - and that Gobber was back at the Hall, Astrid called out

"Hiccup? Are you in there?"

Before she could open the doors to see, Hiccup came jumping out apron on and trying to be all 'cool'.

"Astrid hey," Hiccup said trying to be calm about this "Hi Astrid, hi Astrid, hi Astrid."

* * *

Back in the forge Noche was rolling his eyes at his brothers stupidity.

That was no way to talk to a female then again...

"I normally don't care what people do but you're acting wired..." 'Astrid' said, that was no way to speak to anybody either, especially Noche's brother.

But then Noche's attention span ended when a _'Baa...'_ came from outside.

Walking towards it to get to it Noche felt Hiccup pull back on the string and tried again.

"Well weirder..." the female said but she was now being ignored but both boys as Noche began to go after the sheep, eventually pulling Hiccup through the window.

* * *

As soon as Hiccup was through he grabbed the tools, stuffed them into his pockets and jumped onto Toothless circling around the building while Astrid becomes confused about where Hiccup could of gone, and flew off back to the cove.

When they got there the first thing Hiccup said after jumping down was _'I thought I told you not to do anything?'_ getting a small wine of 'Sorry' from the dragon.

"Meh it's doesn't matter," Hiccup said a bit nicer getting back to fixing his safety line. "I doubt I could of lasted any longer anyway..."

* * *

Confused by that meaning, Noche tilted his head asking Hiccup what did he mean?

"Well... Astrid's the best worrier my age group has to offer," Hiccup began letting his feelings out, beginning to blush a bit. "She's smart, she's pretty, she has these eyes that just... And her hair... And the way she beats up Snoutlout..." he continued sighing finally fixing the line.

"But the thing is I'm just the useless weakling 'Hiccup the Useless'," Hiccup said going off to sit by the pond.  
"Before you came along, and yet still, I can't lift a throwing hammer," he said identifying them because you had hammers in blacksmithing and he could lift those, "I can't throw an axe, I couldn't even throw that bola that brought you down a couple of weeks ago... I made something to do it for me..."

* * *

Pulling his knees up to his chest Hiccup looked to the stars as he felt Toothless come sit next to him.

"Sometimes Toothless, I just feel that... that I don't belong here..." Hiccup said looking unknowingly to the constellation of Draco, one of the stars shining a bit brighter than the rest.

"I'm not sure where I'm meant to be if I'm not, but I just feel... that this isn't it."

* * *

Not sure what to do, or how to explain that Hiccup didn't belong here, Noche just stayed quiet as he sat next to his brother looking to the stars too.

Then thinking up the right thing to say, even though he doubted Hiccup will understand said **_'You are NOT useless Hiccup. You just look at things differently and have different talents than the others. Who else could of made me my new tail and all the stuff to go with it?'_** he asked curling his tail around to show the boy nodding to it with questioning eyes.

"Hmm... you're right bud," Hiccup said a small smile coming back and hugging his best friend. "I may be different. But I am not useless."

After a couple of shocked seconds Noche thought that it was just coincidence and that he must of just been thinking the same thing.

 _'Even though you should be able to understand us anyway brother...'_ he thought settling down to sleep Hiccup curling up next to him a smile now on his face too.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for the length of this chapter, it was not meant to be this long, but if I cut it short it would not of seemed right.  
Hope you're all enjoying it and thank you for all your support.**


	10. Chapter 9

(Gobber's POV)

The next day, down on the docks, Gobber was making his way to the remains of the only bashed up half destroyed Viking warship that had come back from Stoick's 'Nest-Hunting-Expedition' or as Gobber had worked out pretty early on, 'Getting-Away-From-Hiccup-For-A-Few-Days-Excuse'.

"Well..." he said as the Chief came off the boat an annoyed look on his face "I trust you found the nest at least?"

"Not even close."

"Ah... Excellent," the blacksmith said sarcastically.

"I hope you had a little more success than me," Stoick said giving his friend his bag and heading up the ramps.

"Well if by 'Success' you mean that you're parenting troubles are over with then... yes," Gobber said happily.

Before Stoick could ask his friend what he meant, the villagers who had spotted the boat returning and were coming to help unload it came up to him all cheerful and congratulating him on Hiccup's success.

"Congratulations Stoick," a woman said happily "Everyone is SO relieved."

"Out with the old and in with the new. Right?" a black haired man said coming up next.

"No one will miss that old nuisance."

"The village is throwing a party to celebrate."

With that everyone was gone, off to help the people who went to find the nest get back on their feet.

Quickly Stoick looked to his friend and asked shocked, amazed that he has grown so attached to the boy that's not even his "He's gone?"

"Err... Yeah, Most afternoons," Gobber said continuing to the village. "But really who can blame him? I mean the life of a celebrity is very rough. He can barley go through the village with out being swarmed by his new fans."

"Hiccup?" Stoick asked to be sure they were talking about the same person.

"Who would of thought it ay?" Gobber asked grinning a bit "He has this... Way with the beasts..." he said smirking as he saw Stoick's face as they continued to the village.

***************************************************

Earlier that day just as the sun was rising, Hiccup and Toothless were waking up and after Hiccup had gone off for some baskets of fish (no eels) for breakfast, they spent the rest of the morning checking and double, and tripple checking that everything was alright for when they would be going to try their first real sky high flight later that day.

"Ok bud," Hiccup said after climbing onto his friend's back, and placing his cheat sheet in front of him "You ready?"

* * *

Giving a nod and a toothless smile, Noche spread his wings and took off a mad grin on his face that he can finally feel the wind under his wings truly this time, since he was shot down.

 ** _'Oh it's good to be back in the air,'_** he whispered to himself.

"Ok there bud," Hiccup said speaking to him "We're going to take this nice and slow..."

 ** _'I'm not all up for slow Hiccup...'_** he said more to himself while Hiccup was distracted with trying to get the right setting ** _'But... At least I'm flying again. And this is his first flight...'_**

Feeling a shift in his tail Noche looked back to see what 'position' Hiccup had set and copied it with the fin that he still had doing a perfect arc in the sky trurning back to the island.

* * *

"Ok it's go time," Hiccup said to himself "It's go time..."

Leaning forward, Hiccup led the two of them to the sea stacks.

"Come on buddy, come on buddy."

As they were going under an arch in the stacks, Toothless looked up, which got Hiccup to do so too, and spotted birds flying around the roof of it.

"Yes it worked," Hiccup said looking behind him to see if everything was working, not paying attention to what was in front of him, meaning they bashed into a different stack.

"Sorry," the boy said after he got a growl from the dragon he was riding, as they set off again on a calmer flight.

But that was short lived as they bashed into another stack.

"That's my fault."

* * *

Getting annoyed that his brother kept making them crash into rocks Noche slapped one of his ears against the boys face.

"Yeah yeah I'm on it," Hiccup said slightly annoyed "Position 4 err... 3,"

Shifting the tail again Hiccup pulled back getting Noche to begin to climb into the sky.

 ** _'Yeah now that's more like it,'_** Noche growled when they began.

"YEAH!" Hiccup cried "Oh... this is amazing the wind in my... cheat-sheet. STOP!" he cried trying to grab it.

 ** _'Ok,'_** Noche said doing what his brother told him to.

But the momentum kept the Viking going which also unclipped his safety line.

Noche wasn't really paying attention, he was enjoying the view from the sky again after being grounded for three quarter moons **(three weeks).**

That was until a shadow got in the way making him look up and see Hiccup WAS NOT ON HIS BACK and they began to fall.

Screaming more concerned for Hiccup than himself Noche tried to get back under the boy but instead batted him with his wings a few times.

* * *

After a few failed attempts, Hiccup managed to get back into the saddle, strap himself in, slid his feet into the stirrups and pulled as hard as he could telling the dragon to pull back which he did just in time, one more second and they would of crashed into a whole forest of trees.

Seeing fog covered stacks up ahead that could not be diversed, Hiccup looked at the paper again, but the wind was not helping.

Throwing it away, he decided to trust his instincts and clicked the peddle.

After a few minutes of flying through the fog covered stacks, they were out, free, alive, and in Hiccup's case - curtsy of Toothless - being burnt to a crisp.

 *****A Dragon Soul*****

They went back to the cove, picked up the second basket of fish Hiccup 'borrowed' that morning and went to enjoy it at one of the out of sight beaches Berk had to offer.

While the Viking was roasting his fish, he went over what happened when they were in the fog...

It was like he knew what would be where... BEFORE he could see it.

But how was that possible? He could barely of seen just passed Toothless' nose. How could he of been able to of seen the rocks that didn't become visible until they were about to bash into them?

His thoughts were lost when he heard Toothless coughing up something.

* * *

Noche seeing Hiccups was worried too much for something and not eating anything, decided to see if it was because he wasn't having his fish right and coughed up some for him.

 _ **'Yours if you want it,'**_ he said smiling.

"Err... No thanks. I'm good," the boy said holding up his fish.

Suddenly there were screams from Tiny Ones who had seen all the fish the two brothers were having.

 _ **'Fish, fish, fish, fish, fish,'**_ they called coming in for a landing in front of the boys. _ ****_

 _ **'Get away from our dinner you rats-with-wings,'**_ Noche said placing a paw on top of the pile, his eyes narrowing, teeth coming out.

Since Noche was paying attention to the green and orange one who went for the piece he had just coughed up for Hiccup, he didn't notice the Tiny One that had snuck under the pile, right under his nose until one fish started to move. _ ****_

Grabbing it with his teeth right away he started to try and pull and reclaim the fish winning it in the end, making the Tiny One fall back on his butt.

After eating the fish right before the Tiny One, Noche began to laugh at how this small dragon thought he could outsmart a Night Fury.

 _ **'Right you asked for this Meanie'**_ the Tiny one said narrowing his eyes and scratching the ground standing up on his back legs _**'Get ready to feel a world of...'**_

But before he could finish that sentence, Noche shot a small blast into the Tiny One's big mouth causing the fire to back fire and leave the Tiny One feeling a bit dissy.

* * *

"Huh? Not so fireproof on the inside are you?" Hiccup asked amazed taking his fish off the rod and throwing it to the Terror.

"Here you go."

* * *

 ** _'FISH!'_** the Tiny One gasped tucking into it before anyone could steel it.

After he had downed the fish he turned his attention to the thing that gave it to him and saw it was one of those mean things that live here that are always trying to kill the Dragons... But there was something... Different about him.

With each thought the Tiny One got closer and eventually decided he liked this thing and curled up beside him to have his after-food-nap.

* * *

Slowly placing his hand onto the Terror, Hiccup began to gently rub the small dragon's back.

"Everything we know about you guys..." he said speaking to all Dragons "Is wrong."

 ***** A Dragon Soul*****

Staying there for a bit longer Hiccup and Toothless, once they had finished their dinner and said goodbye to the Terror, made it back to the cove and from there, Hiccup to the Village leaving Toothless there again.

* * *

That night Noche had a weird sleep-story about the two of them fighting a Seadragonus-Giganticus-Maximus, all of whom Noche thought were gone. They were on an island that was not this one, but one the looked like and somehow felt like a nest - in the sleep story at least.

 _ ****DREAM***** _

_The two had just finished blasting at the beasts wings making holes in them and were diving getting her to follow to make them bigger._

 _'It's ok bud we're good just a little bit longer' Hiccup said patting Noche's head looking back at the beast._

 _Just as the monster was about to fire at them, her mouth full of green gas, Hiccup spoke again._

 _'_ Hold Toothless... NOW!' __

 _Spinning around Noche faced the monstrosity and fired into it's mouth, just like he did to that Tiny One, spread his wings wide and got out of the way of the now raging inferno that was that dragon burning from the inside out._

 _They were zig-zagging up the Seadragonus-Giganticus-Maximus' back along her spines and only just staying ahead of the fire their tail literally burning, just as the beast tail came up and knocked Hiccup off Noche's back making them fall into the fire._

 _ *****DREAM*****_

Suddenly Noche opened his eyes wide and looked around trying to get his whereabouts, panting and trying to remind himself that Hiccup was fine.

Lying back down Noche wondered what that sleep-story could mean, but as he closed his eyes and went back to sleep his mind went back to today's flight.

In the morning he had totally forgot about it. ** _  
_**


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: First thanks for all the views and reviews I'm getting on this *yay* :)**

 **Second to 'Animals Rule' who asked me** How do you pronounce Noche Oscura **It's noh-che os-cur-ra (Spanish for Dark Night)**

 **Third the chapters might be getting longer and a bit further apart, but I'll do my best to carry on updating :)**

* * *

"Hiccup!" Stoick's voice called out from down stairs the next morning, making Hiccup's head ring "Come on son. Don't want to be late for the Semi-Final of Dragon Training do ya?"

Groaning, Hiccup made himself get up. He had been adding some tally's to the _Talks-With-Dad-Lasting-More-Than-Two-Minutes_ list marking the talk he had had just last night when his dad came to see him in the forge to congratulate him on how great he was doing with the dragons, and gave him his own helmet which was made from half of his mother's breast plate.

"Still freaks me out every time I think of it," Hiccup said quietly as he placed it on his head, picked up his axe and went downstairs where his dad was smiling at how proud he was of Hiccup.

 *****A Dragon Soul*****

After a quick breakfast, the Chief and his son went to the Dragon Arena where Hiccup and Astrid were the only ones let in because they were the ones the elder had to choose between.

"Well good luck son," Stoick said before he went up to stand next to Gothi.

Inside the arena the wooden hurdles were up scattered all around the ring and Astrid and Hiccup were told to walk to the center and wait for the dragon.

"This test, between Astrid Hofferson, and Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III," Stoick's voice boomed out to the crowd as the gate crashed shut and cheers began "Is to determine which young warrior will be chosen to kill the Monstrous Nightmare tomorrow. Good luck and may the luck of Thor be with you." he spoke to the teenagers.

With that the door to the Gronkle's cadge opened and it came flying out looking for what was disturbing her nap.

Right away Hiccup rushed to hide behind one of the hurdles and was joined by Astrid who took his axe and sternly looked him in the eye.

"Stay out of my way. I'm winning this thing," with that and a forward roll she went to another hurdle.

"Please," Hiccup said said giving her room "By all means..." sighing Hiccup stood up and turned to look at his dad. At how proud he was at him...

The him that was not him, but the him Stoick wanted him to be.

As he was thinking this over sighing to himself Hiccup was not paying attention to the Gronkle who had spotted him and began flying over.

* * *

Rock Eaters, although having poor eyesight, had a very good nose and was sure she spelt Night Fury, but there was not one there.

Confused she buzzed around looking for it then her nose picked up something else. The smell of that green stuff mixed in with it. Remembering where she smelt that before, from that strange Human who was kind towards Dragons and knowing that she could trust him, the Rock Eater flew towards it, feeling that she would be safe from all these creatures if she were with him.

* * *

(Astrid's POV)

After Astrid told Hiccup to stay out of her way, she went off to hide behind another hurdle and then another, gripping her axe tightly.

"This time," She said determined "This time for sure..."

Getting up Astrid began running forward, yelling a battle cry, her axe ready to fire if need be, jumping over the hurdles when needed, was just coming up to the beast when...

She saw it was already down in front of Hiccup.

"NO!" she screamed swinging her axe "SON-OF-A-HALF-TROLL-RAT-EATING..."

* * *

As Hiccup watched Astrid swear at how she lost to the runt of the village, all he could do is look to the dragon before him, and listen to everyone's cheers.

"Wait..." Stoick called out "Wait..."

"So later..." Hiccup said as he began to leave.

"Uh oh, not so fast," Gobber said hooking Hiccup back to the center of the ring, the dragon being taken back to it's cadge.

"Well I'm... err... kinda late for..." Hiccup said trying to think up an excuse.

"WHAT?!" Astrid asked holding her axe up to the boys chin. "Late for _what_ exactly?"

 _'Oh you know seeing my best friend Toothless,'_ Hiccup began thinking a hint of sarcasm in his voice _'Getting away from all you lot, Trying to work out who I really am...'_

"Ok quiet down," Stoick told the crowd "The elder has decided."

In the ring the teenagers turned to Gothi, Hiccup rubbing his neck and looking worried, Astrid looking firm and determined, Gobber coming up behind them first pointing to Astrid.

Slowly Gothi shook her head, earning many gasps from the crowd as they realized what that meant.

Slowly Gobber pointed to Hiccup with a 'Are you sure?' look on his face.

This getting a nod and a smile from the elder, and cheers from everyone else.

"Oh you've done it," Gobber said to Hiccup smiling "You've done it Hiccup, you get to kill the dragon."

Trying to cheer with everyone else Hiccup didn't pay attention when the rest of the class came in and Fishlegs lifted him on to his shoulder, or when his dad said proudly "That's my boy" or when Astrid walked off in a huff, or the smirk Gothi had on her kind face, as if she knew something no one else did.

"Oh yeah..." Hiccup said drearily "I can't wait. I am so excited." he said.

After a bit longer Hiccup was let down and was advised by the older Vikings that he should rest up for the big day tomorrow.

Agreeing with them, just so he could leave Hiccup raced out of the arena, up to his house, and packed up all he thought he would need for a vacation that lasted forever. Then he went down to the forge collected all the up to date plans and sketches to Toothless' tail while burning the old ones so no one could find them, collected his black-smiting tools, double checked everything, put on his flying harness and set out to the cove.

 *****A Dragon Soul*****

"Hey Toothless we're leaving," Hiccup called out as he got there looking around for the dragon.  
"We're leaving! Let's pack up. Looks like you and I are taking a little vacation... Forever."

After not finding his friend Hiccup thought he would just wait for the dragon to come out on his own and set the basket down to once again check he had everything.

Standing up when he heard the sound of footsteps and looked up to see Astrid sharpening her axe sitting on the boulder before him.

"Wha?" he said jumping back "What the? Uh... uh... What are you doing here?" he asked looking around causally pretending to talk about the cove but was really looking for Toothless.

"I wanna know what's going on," Astrid said dropping the stone and getting down "No one just gets as good as you do. Especially you. Start talking."

* * *

Over in the cave Noche was staying in the shadows eyes narrowed, teeth ready to come out, and claws ready to rip that female to pieces if she does anything to hurt his brother.

* * *

"Are you training with someone?" Astrid questioned.

"Training?"

"It better not involve this..." she continued grabbing hold of Hiccup's flight suit.

"I know this looks really bad... You see there's this uh..." he said trying to get away from her.

* * *

Noche moved forward slightly just so he could still see the two of them making a noise that caught Astrid's attention and she dropped Hiccup making him fall to the ground and began to walk over to hit.

"Err... You're right, you're right," Hiccup said trying to get her attention again "I... I'm through with the lies. I... I've been making... Outfits," he said, this getting Noche to roll his eyes at the excuse.

* * *

"So you got me," Hiccup said making sure he was blocking her view of the cave and his friend.  
"It's time everyone knew. Drag me back go a head. Here we go..."

While he was rambling on Astrid grabbed his hand and bent it back, with no care in her eyes when he said "Ow... Why would you do that?"

Then standing over him she said "That's for the lies. And That's..." she said dropping her axe's end on him so it bounced back up "For everything else."

* * *

 _Ok now she was on thin ice..._ Noche thought as he made himself known to the girl. The next thing she did that would hurt Hiccup...

"Get down!" she said grabbing him and flooring the both of them.

 _ **'OK that's it!'**_ Noche said as he came charging towards the girl.

* * *

"Run, run..." Astrid said as she got back up and readied her axe, only to be pushed back down by Hiccup and her axe pushed out of her reach.

"No, no," he said getting in between the two of them. "It's ok, it's ok... She's a friend..."

At that Toothless calmed down a bit, but was still ready to attack if need be.

"You scared him," Hiccup said placing a hand onto Toothless' head and trying to hold him back.

"I scared him?!" Astrid asked loudly then seeing what was there asked. "Who... is him..?"

"Err... Astrid, Toothless," Hiccup said smiling "Toothless, Astrid."

* * *

 ** _'That's the 'Astrid' you like so much?'_** Noche asked eyes narrowed to the girl and teeth showing as he snarled a bit.

All Astrid did was shake her head and began to turn and run back to the village to tell everyone that Hiccup's turned against them.

"Duh duh duh. We're dead," Hiccup said in a slightly uncaring voice.

 ** _'Humph good riddance...'_** Noche said turning around and walking to the basket.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa," Hiccup said turning to the dragon "Where do you think you're going?"

 ** _'You said we're leaving remember?'_** Noche said nudging the basket and then stretching his wings to say he was ready.

"We can't now bud we need to go after her and stop her from telling everyone what she saw..."

Not understanding why, but getting the feeling of worry from his brother, Noche gave a big sigh and came back over.

"Thanks bud," Hiccup said as he climbed on and they took off to hunt down Astrid.


	12. Chapter 11

**AN: First sorry this is a day late, but the site has been playing up lately, but I WILL put one up tomorrow and continue the regular updates.**

 **And second, slight warning, this is another long(ish) chapter but hope you like it :)**

* * *

(Astrid's POV)

Astrid was running through the forest, every now and then looking behind her to check if Useless was following her.

She was just coming up to and climbing over a fallen tree when she felt something grab her arm and began to feel herself be lighted off the ground.

"AGH... Great Odin's ghost," she cursed "Ah this is it... AAAGGGHHH..."

* * *

Hiccup brought Toothless over to one of the tallest trees and told him to drop Astrid onto the branches before landing himself.

"HICCUP! Get me DOWN from here!" she ordered dangling from the branch.

"You have to give me a chance to explain," Hiccup said.

"I am not listening to ANYTHING you have to say!" Astrid said making her way to the trunk of the tree to get down herself.

"Then I wont speak," Hiccup said quickly "Just let me show you. Please Astrid..."

Feeling that there was really no other 'safe' way down, Astrid heaved herself up and slowly if not a bit scared got onto the beast's back.

"Now get me down," she ordered.

"Toothless, down. Gently." Hiccup said patting his friends head.

* * *

 _This will teach that girl not to hurt My brother..._ Noche thought as he spread his wings.

"See? Nothing to be afraid of..." Hiccup said to Astrid calmly before he screamed in surprise at how fast they were was going.

* * *

All the wile Astrid was screaming in fright almost falling off if she hadn't grabbed hold of Hiccup who was screaming Toothless' name and telling him off for all the stunts he was doing.

* * *

After the top speed dives, the diving into the sea, and the spinning Noche heard the word he wanted to hear from the girl.

"Ok I'm sorry," she said "I'm sorry. Just get me off of this thing."

With one final spin, Noche spread his wings, caught the up draft and they were now hovering getting their senses back.

 ** _'That's better,'_** he said kindly **' _Now let me show you the other side of being a dragon.'_**

Checking his riders were ready, Noche began to climb into the clouds.

* * *

(Astrid's POV)

Not feeling the wind stinging her face anymore, or her stomach try and get to her mouth, Astrid slowly opened her eyes to see what was going on and saw clouds all around her.

Unhooking her legs from Hiccup, trusting the dragon now, she leaned back slightly as she saw the wonders only the birds, the dragons and the gods can see.

After a bit Astrid slowly reached out and ran her hand along one of the clouds loving how it felt against her hand.

They had been flying for hours watching the setting sun, as they go through one lot of clouds, coming out the other side to the night sky and the Northern Lights welcoming them.

Then the most wonderful thing of all came up as they came to the end of the cloud they were flying over.

Berk.

Astrid had lived there all her life, she had climbed it's hills, explored it's forests, swam in it's seas, traveled every inch.  
But never thought she's see it like this.

* * *

Noche looked behind him and saw Astrid was in fact enjoying this flight and wrap her arms around his brother, but it didn't seem in a threatening way, so he let it go.

After a bit longer Astrid spoke up.

"Alright, I admit it... This is pretty cool. It's amazing," she said then looked to Noche "He's amazing." she said patting him gently.

Deciding to do some more exploring, Noche turned away from the island and began to fly over the sea.

"So what now?" Astrid asked realizing something "Hiccup your final exam is tomorrow. You know you're gonna have to kill a..." she stopped as Noche's ears started to play about, but what ever she was talking about, was not what got his attention.

What did was a call and a voice that made his scales shiver.

 ** _'Come to me my subjects... Your Queen is hungry...'_**

Not being able to resit it, Noche took a sudden dive into the clouds of fog, and began to search for whatever was giving that call.

* * *

"Toothless what's happening?" Hiccup asked but getting a feeling that it had to do with that hissing he was hearing all around them.

"What is it?" he asked being told by Toothless to be quiet so he can concentrate, nearly being crashed into by a Monstrous Nightmare who had a sheep in his claws.

"Get down," Hiccup whispered to Astrid, his foot on it's own, controlling the foot pedal to the tail making them nearly crash into a Nadder who screamed at them.

More and more calls were ringing out all around them Hiccup looking around somehow recognizing each call and what kind of dragon it was before they were visible.

Thousands and thousands of dragons were now all around them boxing them in, there was no way out.

"What's going on?" Astrid asked scared.

"I don't know. Toothless," he said trying to get the dragons attention and get it away from the hissing noise. "You've gotta get us out of here bud," he said placing a hand on the dragon's head which the dragon shook of right away.

Another call from a different Nightmare made Hiccup look up and see it carrying a yak.

"It looks like they're hulling in their kill..." he said slowly.

"Err... what does that make us?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup was about to answer when a Zippleback came up next to them, spotted them and narrowed their eyes to Hiccup.

The next thing the Vikings knew they were diving down towards the sea. Sea stacks and even more fog than the first time Hiccup and Toothless did this blocking their vision, and yet... again... Hiccup managed to function the tail to where it was needed just before they were going to hit a stack.

After a bit an island with a tall mountain that once looked like it was a volcano began to show itself.

Coming together the dragons all began to enter the mountain.

What was on the other side made everyone's eyes widen.

There were dragons everywhere - this had to be the nest...

"What my dad wouldn't give to find this," Hiccup said quietly looking all around, while Astrid was still stunned and Toothless was trying to find a place where an intruder to someone else's nest can hide until they could leave, finally finding a ledge with a rock they could hide behind and yet still view the nest.

"Well it's satisfying to know that all of our food's been dumped down a hole," Hiccup said seeing all the dragon come in with food and then dropping it into the mouth of the volcano, still hearing the hissing. Though now it was slightly different, as if it was agreeing to something.

* * *

With each piece of food a fellow dragon brought back a call of **_'You're safe this time,'_** came out to them, from the hole, Noche realized, making him worried.

What could possibly need to have this much food and be this cruel for their nest to be like... This? Dark... Cold... Cramped...

"They're not eating any of it," Astrid said confused.

Just then a Rock-Eater came buzzing in, hovered over the hole and spat up one single undersized fish.

 ** _'THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!'_** a cry ran around the mountain, causing everyone to step back and hide from it, as if they were afraid, as a ginormous head came up out of the fog and in one gulp swallowed the Rock-Eater whole before slowly defending into the pit again.

* * *

"What is that?" Astrid asked stunned, as Hiccup felt an urge to get away from it watching all the dragons around him do the same thing.

Just before the beast was about to return to it's now stolen dinner it came back up and started sniffing.

"Alright bud we gotta get out of here," Hiccup said in a fast voice. "Now."

* * *

Quickly Noche took off just missing the Seadragonus-Giganticus-Maximus' jaws.

Trying hard Noche struggled to get away from the beast.

Suddenly a Two-Header, the one from outside, got between them and the Seadragonus-Giganticus-Maximus, being taken instead.

As fast as he could, Noche flew out with the scurry of the other dragons as the Seadragonus-Giganticus-Maximus sank back down, and rushed back to Berk.

 **(AN I'm not calling the Red Death 'Queen' because she is not that to Noche Oscura)  
**

* * *

On the way back the teenagers were still trying to work out what they saw at the Nest.

"What was that thing and what was it doing to all those other dragons is what I don't get," Hiccup said as they were nearing the cove.

"No it totally makes sense," Astrid said understanding it "It's like a giant beehive. They're the workers and that's their queen, it controls them. Lets find your dad..." she said jumping off.

"No. No not yet..." Hiccup said jumping off as well and running up to Astrid "They'll... kill Toothless. Astrid we have to think this through carefully."

"Hiccup, we just discovered the Dragons Nest," Astrid said reminding him "The thing we've been after since Vikings first sailed here. And you want to keep it a secret? To protect you PET dragon are you serious?"  
 **  
**Turning around Hiccup gave her a look that showed her he was more serous than ever on this and said "Yes."

"Ok," Astrid said realizing Hiccup's bond towards Toothless "So what do we do?" she asked.

"Just give me until tomorrow," Hiccup said not looking her in the eye "I'll figure something out."

"Ok," Astrid said before punching Hiccup on the arm, making him clamp it to numb the pain "That's for kidnapping me..." she said.

Hiccup then turned to Toothless who was having a drink from the pond asking for help, but all the dragon did was shake his head, as if saying _'You're on your own now.'_

After she brushed her hair away from her face, Astrid then grabbed Hiccup's shirt, brought him forward and kissed his lips.

"That's for... Everything else."

With that the blonde turned and left, after collecting her axe.

* * *

Noche was looking at the girl saying in his head that he'll never get Human love, as he looked over Hiccup's shoulder.

"Wha... What are you looking at?" he asked sighing.

"Hey Toothless," Hiccup asked after thinking for a bit. "You know when I said that 'We're leaving' this afternoon?" he asked getting a nod from Noche.

"Well that's because you've taught me too much in the ways dragons work, and they now think I'm this great Dragon Training trainee that can make any dragon fall to him." he said explaining blocking his ears and looking away from Noche who was rolling around on his back laughing.

"Yeah well the best trainee gets chosen to..." Hiccup said stopping halfway through the sentence not sure how to say this to his best friend.

 ** _'Chosen to what Hiccup?'_** Noche asked not feeling any fun to this now and coming over.

"Never mind," the boy said going over to the basket he brought with him and taking it to the cave Noche liked to rest in, in case this plan he just thought up didn't work.

"Just... You trust Astrid now right?" he asked changing the subject Noche thought but nodded.

"If something happens to me, at any time, what ever it may be..." Hiccup said reaching out to everything "Will you let Astrid take care of you?"

Confused as to why this was coming out right now, right after Hiccup was just talking about chosen to do... something, it took a few seconds before Noche nodded slowly agreeing to it.

* * *

"Thanks Bud," Hiccup said hugging his friend as much as he could since this might be the last time he'll get to do so.

"Good night," he said stepping back and running off too.

* * *

After he was gone, Noche looked up to the sky and looked towards the star picture of the great Draco and sighed.

 ** _'Why do I feel something bad is going to happen tomorrow?'_** he asked curling up drifting off to sleep, still hearing the cries and the screams of fear from the other dragons from that nest.


	13. Chapter 12

Hiccup sighed as he looked at all the banners, and heard everyone chanting his name.

Today, was the day this will end. Today was the day Hiccup was going to show these stubborn-half-witted-weapon-wielding-attack-first-never-ask-questions-helmet-wearing idiots that Dragons... were not that bad.

He was waiting by the gate waiting to be told he could go in his helmet in his hands, going over his plan one more time when he heard his dad speak to the crowd.

And the first think he said, ripped throw Hiccup's very soul...

* * *

"Well I final so my face in public again," Stoick said getting more cheers and laughter from his people.

Telling them to calm down, he continued smiling at how proud he was of his boy.

"If somebody told me... That in a few short weeks Hiccup will go from well being..." he said trying to find the words "Hiccup. To placing First in Dragon Training... Well I would of tied 'em to a mast, and shipped them off for fear he'd gone mad." he said earning cheers of agreement from everyone. "And you know it. But here we are. And no one's more surprised... Or more proud than I am. Today my boy becomes a Viking. Today HE BECOMES ONE OF US!"

By the gate Hiccup was hearing every word his father was saying having second thoughts about his plan.

"Be careful with that dragon..." Astrid said behind him.

"It's not the dragon I'm worried about," Hiccup said watching his dad take his Chief's Throne.

"What are you going to do?"

"Put an end to this," Hiccup said firmly "I have to try. Astrid if something... Goes wrong... Just make sure they don't find Toothless."

"I will," Astrid promised. "Just promise me it won't go wrong."

Unsure how to answer Hiccup was relieved when Gobber came around the corner.

"It's time Hiccup," he said smiling "Knock them dead."

Slowly Hiccup began walking into the ring, placing his helmet on to his head.

Walking up to the weapons rack, he picked up a shield, and a small knife.

* * *

Up on his throne Stoick was with Gobber and Gothi observing the boy's every move.

"I would of gone for the hammer," the chief said to his friend.

* * *

Down in the ring Hiccup took a few deep breaths telling himself _'He could do this'_ and stood tall.

"I'm ready," he said to the Viking's operating the Nightmare's door.

Slowly the bar holding the door shut was lifted and there was silence, and piece for a few seconds, the only thing Hiccup could hear was his heart getting faster and faster with all the fear he was holding back on if this didn't work.

Then suddenly the doors slammed open and there was fire everywhere, The Monsterous Nightmare looking around trying to find what had disturbed it, climbing on the walls, shooting blasts through the bars and up on ton the chained roof to see if there was a means to escape.

* * *

The Flame Skin looked all around trying to get out of this prison. Sure it was slightly better than the nest, but he still wanted freedom.

Sensing a prescience in the rock circle with him and smelling Night Fury confusing him, the Flame Skin got down and began to step towards the smallest Human he had ever seen.

* * *

All around the ring from the observation deck, everyone had gone silent their eyes on Hiccup wanting to see the Dragon Master at work at killing this dragon.

"Come on Hiccup," someone called.

"Give it to him," another said.

In the ring Hiccup slowly, while keeping eye contact with the Nightmare, began to back away from it dropping both the shield and the knife showing he was unarmed.

* * *

"What is he doing?" Stoick asked confused how could his boy kill a dragon... if he didn't have anything to kill the dragon with?

All around the stands everyone was asking that question and getting annoyed that nothing was happening.

* * *

The Flame Skin snarled at Hiccup who was still looking into his eyes.

"Hey it's ok..." Hiccup said softly and calmly "It's ok"

Narrowing his eyes the Flame Skin looked towards the boy's helmet and snarled again.

Understanding what he wanted Hiccup took it off and said firmly  
"I'm not one of them..." throwing it to the ground.

* * *

This earned a few gasps from around the ring.

"Stop the fight," Stoick said standing up, his hand tightening around his hammer.

"No!" Hiccup said looking around "I need you all to see this," he said slowly reaching out his hand towards the Nightmare's nose "They're not what we think they are. We don't have to kill them.

Everyone looked towards Stoick for advice on what to do.

"I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!" he said swinging his hammer and bashing it against the metal bars making a loud ' _CLANG'.  
_

* * *

The Flame Skin's eyes narrowed as he heard that noise.

He remembered that noise, that was the noise all the Humans, except for this one, made before they hurt him.

 _ **'Well not today...'**_ he said and snapped at Hiccup's arm.

Pulling back his arm just in time, Hiccup began to run, screaming, as the Nightmare began to shoot it's fire out at him.

~~*~~

* * *

~~*~~  
In the cove Noche was having a sun-half-way-though-the-sky nap when his ears picked up on something making him look up confused.

 ** _'That sounds like Hiccup,'_** he said then a pause as he heard a snarl and a roar _**'And that's a Flame Skin'**_

Then he remembered what Hiccup said last night.

 _"If something happens to me, at any time, what ever it may be... Will you let Astrid take care of you?"_

 _ **'Oh how could I be so dense?'**_ Noche asked himself annoyed as he began to try and make his way out.

* * *

Back in the ring, Hiccup was running around as fast as he could drying to not get attacked by the dragon that was following him.

Up in the stands Stoick pushed past some of his men saying "Out of my way." as he made for the gate to let his son out.

"HICCUP!" Astrid said taking an axe off the wall and wedging the door open, sliding in to help.

* * *

In the cove Noche was clawing at the cliffs more determined than ever to get out.

When he felt he was about to fall, he jumped to the next ledge and tried again finally reaching the top and pulling himself out.

* * *

 _'I'm surprised I haven't set on fire yet,'_ Hiccup thought just as the Nightmare shot a blast over his head singing a few of the longer hairs he was sure.

Running to the weapon's rack, he picked up a shield and held it up but that was in vain as the Nightmare just pushed past him.

* * *

Noche was running as fast as he could, pumping his legs and his heart with all the strength they had through the forest following the sound of his brother and the Flame Skin.

* * *

Stoick had just got to the outside gate and flung it open and rushed inside.

"Hiccup!" Astrid said, seeing the Nightmare right on the tail of the boy looking for something to do, she picked up a bludgeon and threw it to the dragon making him fall, letting Hiccup escape, and now getting the dragon to go after her.

"THIS WAY!" Stoick cried to the children as he opened up the arena gate, getting both children's attention.

Astrid got there first but just as Hiccup was about to get there, the Nightmare shot a blast at the wall.

Getting up Hiccup ran away from his dad and Astrid to get the Nightmare to follow him again and not go after them.

Suddenly finding himself under the Nightmare's claws.

All at once the well known cry of the Night Fury began to echo around the arena getting everyone to turn.

* * *

Noche didn't care for all the Humans there but not doing anything.

No all he cared about was saving his brother and with a determined look he blasted at the metal bars making a hole big enough for him to fit through, clouding the ring with smoke.

"What's going on?" "Somebody get in there and help him," came the cries of the Vikings.

* * *

Feeling the Nightmare's claws get off him, Hiccup got up and looked for what was happening, surprised to see Toothless battling the Monstrous Nightmare to protect him.

* * *

 _ **'How dare you attack me Night Fury!'**_ the Flame Skin cried as he looked towards Noche after he had thrown him across the ring _ **.**_

 _ **'How dare you attack my brother Flame Skin!'**_ Noche said back checking that Hiccup was alright. _ ****_

 _ **'Brother?'**_ the Flame Skin asked ' _ **That is a Human how can he be you brother?'**_ he asked trying to get to the boy. _ ****_

 _ **'He just is,'**_ Noche answered _ **'SO BACK OFF!'**_ he said finally getting the Flame Skin to surrender and run off. _ **  
**_

* * *

"Alright Toothless go get out of here," Hiccup said clamping his friends mouth shut and pushing him to the door.

Up in the stands everyone was getting out their weapons and jumping into the arena.

"Go! GO!" Hiccup said to his stubborn dragon.

Stoick looked to the side and saw an axe, taking it he began to run towards the beast blocking his ears to Astrid's  
"Stoick no!" and Hiccup's "Dad. Dad no he won't hurt you."

All the while Toothless was bashing up the Vikings that were getting in his opinion a little too close to Hiccup.  
Timing his attack, Noche leaped at Stoick pinning him down.

* * *

"Toothless stop," Hiccup said but the dragon didn't hear as he prepaied to kill this big human that thought he could harm his brother.

"No. NO!" Hiccup cried in a begging voice, this getting Noche's attention.

Getting down he looked to Hiccup confused as to why he didn't want the Man who was out to harm him killed.

But before an answer was given or even thought of, Noche felt himself get pulled off the man and pinned to the floor himself, his mouth clamped shut.

"Oh no no no no," Hiccup said reaching out thankfully being held back by Astrid. "Please just don't hurt him. Please don't hurt him.

 ** _'Run Hiccup,'_** Noche said as strongly as he could while being under all these fat Humans **_'Get away from these Humans!'  
_**

* * *

One of Stoick's men was holding out an axe for the Chief to do the honors of slaying the Night Fury but as he looked at the dragon Stoick pushed the axe aside and said simply.

"Put it with the others," before he retrieved his helmet and went over to his son dragging towards a spare weapons room to have a little talk about what just happened.


	14. Chapter 13

Hiccup was thrown into the spare room his dad following and closing the door while still keeping it open for some light.

Though Hiccup could see fine in the dark, he just didn't tell anyone.

"I should of known..." Stoick muttered "I should of seen the signs."

"Dad..." Hiccup tried to get his dad's attention.

"We had a DEAL!" Stoick said fiercely.

"I know we did, but that was..." Hiccup said "That was before I... Aghh it's all so messed up."

"So everything in the ring," Stoick asked turning to his son that was not his son "A trick? A lie?"

"I screwed up," Hiccup said "I... I... I should of told you before now. I just... Take this out on me, be mad at me but please... Just don't hurt Toothless."

"The DRAGON?!" Stoick asked loudly getting Hiccup to shake his head free from dizzyness, though it went unnoticed "That's what you're so worried about? Not the people you almost KILLED!"

"He... He was just protecting me," Hiccup said defending his best friend. "He... He's not dangerous."

"They've killed HUNDREDS of us!"

"And we've killed THOUSANDS of them!" Hiccup replied trying to get his dad to see "They defend themselves that's all." he carried on as Stick began to pace shaking his head at the boy's idiocy  
"They raid us because they have to. If they don't bring enough food back... They'll be eaten themselves. There's something else... On their island dad. It's... It's like a dragon you've never..."

"Their island?" Stoick said stopping Hiccup from explaining looking fiercely at the boy "So you've been to the nest?"

"Did I say nest?" Hiccup asked himself.

"How did you find it?" his father asked.

"What no," Hiccup said unable to stop the words coming out of his mouth "I didn't Toothless did. Only a dragon can find the island."

At that an idea got into Stoick's head and Hiccup noticed.

"Oh no no dad no please it's not what you think. You don't know what you're up against. It's like nothing you've ever seen," Hiccup said trying to get his dad to listen to him.

But Stoick just wouldn't listen, and pushed Hiccup aside as he made for the door.

"Dad please, I promise you you can't win this one," Hiccup tried again. "Dad no. FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE WILL YOU PLEASE JUST LISTEN TO ME!" he cried running up and trying (and failing) to pull his dad back by the arm. Suddenly he was shook off it and fell to the ground.

Slowly Stoick turned around and looked down to the boy.

"You've thrown your lot in with them," Stoick said standing tall and trying to keep the pain from his voice surprised he had gotten so attached to the boy "You're not a Viking. You're not my son."

With that the Chief continued out the door and called out "READY THE SHIPS!" pausing for a bit not believing what he just did before he carried on.

* * *

All the while Noche was fighting against the holdings the Humans had tied around him wanting to get to his brother and make sure he was alright.

Resting for a bit he closed his eyes trying not to let tears shed in front of his enemies when he heard soft foot steps come towards him.

Opening his eyes and getting ready to attack if need be Noche looked around and saw Astrid had come to see him.

"I am so sorry Toothless," she said quietly because she wasn't meant to be there, looking like she meant it. "I'm sorry for all of this. How I reacted when we met, how everyone is reacting now, how no one ever before gave any of you dragons a chance," she finished slowly reaching her hand keep her eyes on the Night Fury.

"Please for give me," she said.

 ** _'I will,'_** Noche said after a bit ** _'But only if you protect my brother,'_** he said pointing to the room Hiccup and the King went into and still were.

Not understanding but getting the basic idea Astrid nodded.

"I will. I promise."

Smiling Noche pressed his nose to the girls hand purring thankfully to her.

Suddenly Stoick stepped out of the room and cried "READY THE SHIPS!" not noticing Astrid next to Toothless as he got to work on his plan to finally rid themselves of the dragons.

* * *

All over the village the best warriors and shield maidens were collecting their weapons and the catapults and carefully, but as fast as they could delivered them to the fleet of ships by the docks.

Gothi watched with her granddaughter as the idiots were chaining up the Night Fury not knowing what they were doing, will lead them to their death.

Slowly Toothless was lifted up and placed and secured onto the head boat as Stoick jumped on board.

"Set sail," he said calling to the others "We head for Helhimes Gate." he said checking everything was going to plan and spotted Hiccup at the highest look out point watching everyone.

Slowly the boy shook his head a sad look on his face, silently begging his dumb father - wait no - not father he disowned him less than three hours ago, lead everyone to their deaths by the teeth and claws of that beast.

Ignoring the boy Stoick walked up to Toothless and said "Lead us home. You Devil."


	15. Another Aurtor's Notes To Her Readers

**AN I am sorry to all those who have been reading this story (Don't worry I'm still going to finish it)**

 **It's just... When I placed my work on here, I thought the breaks I placed in between the sentences to divine a switch between POV's would work. Only to find out when I was going over it this morning, that nearly all of them were not there.**

 **So if you want hopefully I've sorted it out but thanks for staying with it in anycase**

 **(though it could of been more helpful if someone would of ponited it out - not that I'm blaming anyone)**

 **And just for you all to reread it to see what it should look like... I'm... Going to put off today's update and put up the next chapter tomorrow.**

 **U-D123 :)**


	16. Chapter 14

It had been a while since the last of the boats had disappeared over the horizon, but Hiccup was still standing where he had been when his best friend was taken away.

Slowly Astrid came up next to him.

"It's a mess," she said first braking the silence Hiccup had been trying to lose himself in. "You must feel horrible. You've lost everything. Your Father, your Tribe, your best friend."

"Thank you, for summing that up," Hiccup said sighing. "Why couldn't I of killed that dragon when I found him in the woods? It would have been better for everyone."

"Yep," Astrid agreed a slight smile on her face "The rest of us would have done it. So why didn't you? Why didn't you?" she asked turning to him.

"I dunno," Hiccup said turning to leave "I couldn't."

"That's not an answer," Astrid said strongly.

"Why is this so important to you all of the sudden?" Hiccup asked.

"Because I want to remember what you say, right now," Astrid replied a stern look on her face.

"Of for the love of..." Hiccup said anger getting to him "I was a coward, I was weak, I wouldn't kill a dragon."

"You said 'wouldn't' that time," Astrid pointed out.

"WHATEVER I WOULDN'T!" the heir said "300 years, and I'm the first Viking who wouldn't kill a dragon."

With nothing more to say Hiccup turned to leave when Astrid pointed something out.

"First to ride one though. So..."

"I would kill him, cause... He looked as frightened as I was," Hiccup said slowly "I looked at him, and I saw myself."

"Bet he's really frightened now," Astrid said referring to Toothless. "what you gonna do about it?"

"Meh... Probably something stupid," Hiccup said.

"Good," Astrid said nodding "But you've already done that."

"Then something crazy," Hiccup said getting an idea and running off to the arena.

"That's more like it," Astrid said smiling and going to collect the other teens. If Hiccup was going to do 'Something Crazy' there was no way in the whole of Valhalla that she was letting him do this alone.

 *****A Dragon Soul*****

The boats have reached the border of Helhimes Gate and were just moving in.

"Sound your positions," Stoick said to the other ships "Stay within earshot." With that he turned his attention to where the boat was heading.

"Say Stoick," Gobber said coming up a bit nervous, never seeing his friend like this before. "I was over hearing some of the men just now, and well some of them, are wondering what it is we're up to here. Not me of course, cause you're always the man with the plan. But some of them not me," he said checking over his shoulder in case anyone heard "Are wondering if there is in fact a plan at all. And what it might be?"

"Find the nest and take it," Stoick said firmly.

"Oh of course," Gobber said slight sarcasm in his voice "Send them running, the old Viking fall back nice and shuttle..."

"Shh..." Stoick said silencing his friend as the dragon's ears started to move picking something up.

"Stand aside," he said taking over the helm.

[][][][][][]

Noche had been wondering why he was here. But when he began to hear the Seadragonus' call he understood.

He tried to block it out to keep all there people alive, but the further they went the harder it was for him to do that.

 ** _'Come to me little Night Fury,'_** she said sensing him and the fleet **_'We have some unfinished business to attend to. But I'll be kind seeing you're bringing be all this'_**

 ** _'No!'_** Noche said trying to block her out **_'You will not hurt them. Their my brother's family.'  
_**  
 _ **'There's no point in resisting little Night Fury,' the Seadragonus said her call getting louder and more harder to resist 'Sooner or later, you, will, come...'**_

Suddenly Noche's eye turned to slits and he began to point his head to the right following the call of the dragon turning his head where it was needed to avoid the rocks and sunken boats.

 _'Oh Hiccup please hurry...'_ he thought worryingly.


	17. Chapter 15

Back on Berk in the arena, Hiccup was trying to decide on which dragon would get him to Dragon Island the fastest when he heard people coming in, confusing him.

"If you plan on getting eaten," Fishlegs said smiling "I'd definitely go with the Gronkle."

"You are wise to seek the help of the worlds most deadly weapon," Tuffnut said pushing past his sister and getting up to Hiccup, then when he saw he was confused added "It's me."

"I LOVE this plan," Snotlout said excited and confusing Hiccup even more not sure he had ever seen his cousin like this before.

"You're crazy," Ruffnut said then checking no one was watching got a bit closer and whispered "I like that."

Astrid stepped up and pulled Ruff out of the way of Hiccup smiling "So... What is the plan?"

"We need to get to the nest, to the ship, before they even get to the nest and everyone gets killed," Hiccup said firmly taking charge.

"Question," Fishlegs said holding up his hand "What do we do if they're already there?"

Hiccup hadn't got that far ahead in his planning but somehow knew, that if they were, they would be under the attack of that dragon and would need help.

"We fight the dragon that's the cause for all of this," he said.

"Ok another question," Fishlegs said rolling his eyes at the other threes cheers at that "How... exactly are are we going to get there?"

Hiccup just smirked and pulled on a leaver.  
 **  
***A Dragons Soul*****

In the middle of the fog that was surrounding the nest, things were getting a litt...le creepy.

On the right what looked like to be a dragon was coming up, and everyone was getting their weapons ready to attack.

Stepping back confused when it wasn't doing anything.

As they got nearer, it turned out to be one of the lost ships from the other failed nest hunting trips.

"Oh..." Gobber said trying to bring some joy to everyone "I was wondering where that went."

After barely passing the boat, a hissing began to reach everyone's ears.

"Stay low," Stoic said still at the helm "And ready your weapons."

Suddenly the boat came to a sudden stop and the the dragon as fighting the chains as if trying to get away from something.

Quickly Stoic made to the front of the boat and got his first glance at the dragon's nest the hissing getting louder and louder.

As they looked at the size of the mountain a red tail that was showing it's self quickly zipped out of sight.

"We're here," Stoic said quietly a smile on his face. He then jumped off the boat and onto the and the hissing came to a complete stop.

[][][][][][]

Noche had given up trying to break the chains and just prayed to Draco that somehow, someway, everything will turn out alright.

His head cleaning now the Seadragonus' call had stopped.

 *****A Dragon Soul*****

Slowly Hiccup was leading the Monstrous Nightmare out of it's cadge, a hand in front of it's nose.

[][][][][][]

The Flame Skin did not know why he was following the human, he was the human that not too long ago he tried to kill.

Maybe it was because the boy was being quiet, and held no weapons and smelt like the Night Fury from before, that held him back.

[][][][][][]

Behind Hiccup the other teenagers were all staring in awe the eyes wide with wonder and amazement at how Hiccup was doing this to one of the most ferocious dragons Berk had.

Getting nervous Snotlout spotted a broken spear head on the ground and picked it up to defend himself if he had to, but Astrid just said _'Uh uh,'_ with a stern look making him drop it.

Still backing up, the dragon still following him, Hiccup came up next to his cousin and, eyes still on the Nightmare, reached back for Snotlout's hand.

"Wait what are you?" Snotlout asked refusing to corporate pulling back even more when the dragon sniffed a bit.

"It's ok," Hiccup said though whether it was to the Nightmare or Snotlout no one knew "It's ok." Slowly he replaced his hand with Snotlout's and let the dragon press up against it and began to purr.

[][][][][][]

The Flame Skin did not know what the boy wanted of him, but when he felt the other boy's paw on his snout and he looked into his eyes, he felt a connection being made.

[][][][][][]

"Where are you going?" Snotlout asked a nervous look returning to his face his hand still on the dragon's nose.

"You're going to need something to help you hold on," Hiccup said speaking from experience going over to the weapon's box and pulling out a coil of rope.

Turning around by the sound of the other dragons, the others couldn't wait to get to them.

Up in the stands Gothi was watching Hiccup connect the teenagers and the dragons, smiling. She knew she made the right choice.

After the children had their weapons and were on the dragons, Hiccup haven gotten his flight suit they took off to Dragons Island all of them hoping that they weren't too late.


	18. Chapter 16

On the beach on the nest, Vikings were sharpening wooden staffs and placing them in the ground, checking the catapults were rigged up right, loading said catapults with boulders and preparing to fight.

"When we crack this mountain open," Stoick said drawing a plan in the sand to show his warriors what to do "All Hel is going to break loose."

"In my undies," Gobber commented as a bit of fun "Good thing I brought extras."

Stoick stood up and gave Paula back her sword ignoring his friends comment.

"No matter how this ends," Stoick called to his people "It ends today."

Pausing for effect Stoick held up his hand and for a few seconds there was silence. Then he gave the signal and those working the catapults released them and fired rocks towards the mountain.

At last the rock gave way and an entrance was formed.

Stoick being the Chief walked up to it, shield on his arm, hammer in his hand.

Once again there was silence.

Then he gave the signal for the fire-boulder to be released and it flew into the cave revealing thousands of dragons clinging to the walls.

"AAAGGGHHH!" Stoick let out a war cry and ran in swinging his hammer and shield around making the flock scared and flew away out the hole in the side of their nest and into the skies and away from here.

For none of them wanted to be around, when the Queen came out to see what was disturbing her (ahem...) beauty sleep.

[][][][][][]

As the dragons flew away Noche watch with a apologetic face, his ears back trying not to hear all the worried calls.

"Is that it?" the blonde one said looking into the sky, then shrugging cried "We've done it!"

But then Noche began to hear the Seadragons' calls again.

 ** _'You Night Fury have just lost me my whole colony!'_** she said in an very unhappy voice **_'Just for that... I think I should show myself to these miserable Humans.'_**

 _ **'You shall not touch them!'**_ Noche said fighting against the chains again.

[][][][][][]

"This isn't over!" Stoick cried out seeing the Night Fury yanking on it's chains "Form your ranks. Hold together!" he said turning back to the entrance as the earth began to shake and a rumbling sound was heard.

Up the side of the mountain cracks began to form then a loud powerful roar sounded the wind blowing into everyone's faces.

"GET CLEAR!" Stoick said jumping down with the others who were near the entrance.

Scared everyone followed Stoick's order and got as far away from the mountain as possible.

Then the Seadragons' nose burst out the hole and the rock around it fell making the hole even bigger revealing herself to these pitiful Humans.

"Beard of Thor..." Gobber said aghast backing up next to Stoick "What IS that?"

"Odin help us," Stoick said eyes wide and fixed on the beast remembering what Hiccup said about it.

 *****A Dragon Soul***  
**  
In the sky further away from the Island the teenagers and their dragons had just had to maneuver themselves to avoid crashing into the fleeing dragons from the nest.

"Oh no..." Hiccup said "Come on guys! Faster!" he said leaning forward on the Nadder feeling Astrid do the same and zoomed off to the nest leading the Nadder just as well as he does Toothless - As if they were one. In the lead telling the others where to go and when to avoid things that could not be seen until you were about to crash into them.

Just then a roar reached their ears making the dragons stop for a bit and Hiccup to cry out a bit and cover his ears until it stopped.

"Hiccup? HICCUP!" Astrid's cry brought him back making him turn to her and the others all looking at him confused and scared.

Not knowing what was going on, but knowing now was definitely NOT the time to try and work it out, Hiccup just nudged the Nadder's sides again and took off again racing to the island.  
 **  
***A Dragon Soul*****

"CATAPULTS!" Stoick cried to his men.

"Fire!" someone screamed as the line of catapults fired their ammo to the beast.

It roared again and after a boulder (well a pebble to her) attacked it's nose, the beast lunged to the catapult it came from and destroyed it.

"GET TO THE SHIPS!" Boris cried running to the boats a few going along with him.

"No. NO!" Stoick said trying to stop everyone from reaching them.

The beast then pulled back and began to shoot fire at the boats setting all of them alight, and those on them to have to jump overboard to avoid the flames.

[][][][][][]

On the lead boat, Noche looked all around him and tried to escape but was still chained down.

 ** _'HELP!'_** he cried eyes stilted with fear.

[][][][][][]

"Smart that one _,"_ Gobber said following Stoick.

"I was a fool," Stoick said once again remembering what Hiccup said about this thing. Then coming up to Spitlout said "Lead the men to the far side of the island. Gobber. Go with the men."

"I think I'll stay," Goober said still following his friend as Spitelout began to lead everyone else to safety. "Just in case you're thinking of doing something crazy."

"I can buy 'em a few minutes if I give that thing something to hunt," Stoick said turning to his friend.

"Then I can double that time," Gobber said nodding clamping his hand with Stoick's.

"Here!" Stoick said running forward.

"Oh no. Here!" Gobber said charging forward as well.

Reaching a staff, Stoick pulled it out and threw it to the beast eye getting a direct hit.

[][][][][][]

Turning her head to see what attacked it, the Queen turned to the Red One when a cry reached her ears.

"COME ON!" it was the Blonde One "FIGHT ME!" it cried.

"NO ME!" the Red One said.

[][][][][][]

Getting ready to fire at both men, the beast pulled back and was about to fire when a blast came to the back of it's head.

"Ruff, Tuff watch your backs," Hiccup called as the teenagers came into view of everyone on the island "Move Fishlegs."

On the ground Stoick was staring up in awe to the boy and what he was seeing.

"LOOK AT US WE'RE ON DRAGONS!" Tuffnut cried out on his head of the Zippleback. "WE'RE ON DRAGONS ALL OF US!"

"Every bit of boar-headed-stubborn-Viking you ever were," Gobber said coming up to Stoick while watching the teenagers, getting a silent nod from his friend.

"Fishlegs break it down," Hiccup ordered.

"Ok. Heavenly armored skull and tail made for bashing and crushing. Stay clear of both." Fishlegs said using his knowledge to help "Small eyes, large nostrils. Relies on hearing and smell."

"OK. Lout, Legs. Hang in it's blind spot. Make some noise, keep it confused," Hiccup ordered "Ruff, Tuff find out if it has a shot limit. Make it mad."

"That's my specialty," Ruffnut said proudly.

"Since when?" Tuffnut asked "Everyone knows I'm more irritating! See? Lalalalalalala..." he said turning upside down so he was in his sisters face.

"Just do what I told you," Hiccup said pleadingly "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Don't worry we got it covered," Snotlout said leading the others to the beast.

"Troll!" "Butt elf!" "Bride-of-Grendel!" the twins said giving insults flying away and only just avoiding it's blast.

Back with Fishlegs and Snotlout, who were banging their hammers on their shields to confuse it the beast reviled it had two more pairs of eyes.

"Um... This thing doesn't have a blind spot."

[][][][][][]

Hiccup was too busy to pay attention to any of that though he was looking for his friend amongst the burning ships when a cry sounded from one of them.

"There," Hiccup said turning the Nadder towards the ship.

Slowly Hiccup changed places with Astrid who got in as close as she could to the ship and Hiccup jumped down.

"Go help the others," Hiccup said getting a nod from both girl and dragon.

"Ok hold on hold on," he said to his friend pulling off the belt clamping his mouth shut.

Then got to work unpegging the chain holders using all his might to release him.

Noche was worried he tried to stay still to give his brother room to move and hopefully free him, but he knew that Hiccup was too weak to do it.

 ** _'Hiccup just go,'_** he said wining ** _'Leave me.'_**

"Oh no buddy there is no way I'm leaving you ever again." Hiccup said getting one peg out and turning to the other.

Once again Noche was confused as to how Hiccup managed to know what he was saying, even though he grew up not learning the language of the Dragons.

But that was something for later.

Hiccup had just unpegged the peg in the right and was about to go for the collar when the beasts tail smashed into the ships mast making it fall and touching Hiccup's skin which for some reason felt no pain to it nearly being set alight.

Suddenly one of the things feet came down and stamped onto the boat sinking it, and since Toothless was still chained up he sank with it.

Seeing his friend sinking to the sea bed, Hiccup swam towards him and once again tried to undo the collar.

Noche knew that Hiccup couldn't hold his breath as long as he could, but also knew that unless something pulled the boy away nothing will get him to leave until he was safe.

But for that, he needed to be free, and to be free he needed the neck-ring to come off. And Hiccup was too weak to do that.

Just then Noche felt Hiccup pulling on the ring less and less and looked to see what the problem was.

[][][][][][]

Hiccup was loosing too much air and his head was getting a bit light.

Suddenly he felt himself being pulled back and the cold air on his face again.

"Dad?" he asked coughing seeing his father dive back into the sea.

[][][][][][]

Noche screamed out his brother's name afraid that something was going to happen to him.

 _'Well at least he'll be safe...ish and be able to live,'_ Noche said closing his eyes thinking of all the great times they had together.

Then he felt something coming towards him.

Opening his eye he saw it was the King, the same King who tried to hurt him and Hiccup in the stone-ring. The same King who called him a Devil as they set off from Berk. The same King who...

Was unclipping the neck-ring.

Rushing forward, Noche grabbed hold of the King and burst out of the water, setting him down and then landing himself.

 ** _'Well? You coming?'_** he asked his brother gesturing to the Seadragonus.

"You got it bud," Hiccup said rushing forward and clipping himself in.

Just before they were about to take off, the King stopped them.

"Hiccup," he said catching Hiccups arm "I'm sorry. For... For everything."

"Yeah me too," Hiccup said smiling.

"You don't have to go up there," the King said pointing to the Seadragonus.

"We're Vikings," Hiccup said in his taunting voice which Noche does not understand why he does. "It's an occupational hazard."

"I am proud, to call you my son." the King said.

 _'Wait what?'_ Noche asked in his head _'Hiccup was raised by the King how can that work their total opposites. Mama and Papa must of had their heads on backwards or something.'_

"Thanks dad," Hiccup said looking to Noche and taking off to the skies.

* * *

 **AN: So there you go one step closer to getting to the end so you can stop nagging me please...**


	19. Chapter 17

(Astrid's POV)

Astrid was watching behind her staying out of the fight with the queen keeping her eye out for Hiccup and Toothless. She was a bit worried when she saw the ship sink and they were taking a bit too long to come up.

Praying to the Gods that they were alright she was surprised to see Stoick be the one to rescue them.

After Hiccup was on Toothless and presumably giving apologizes by Stoick, the black dragon shot into the air.

"He's up!" Astrid cried flying over to the Twins the only ones still fighting the Queen who were still on dragons. "Get Snotlout out of there!" she said.

"I'm on it!" they cried together fighting over who would get there first forgetting they were on one dragon because of their sibling rivalry.

"I'm on it first!" "Hey, let me drive!" "Don't push me!" "I'll take your teeth out!"

Seeing the Twins coming Snotlout who had been thrown onto the beast back when the Nightmare threw him off began running towards them and jumped "Wow I can't believe that worked!" he said surprised as the three flew away.

As Astrid was flying away the Queen began sucking in air getting the Nadder caught in it's breath.

Just as the two girls were about to get into the beast's mouth there came a familiar banshee like call.

[][][][][]

Hiccup had seen the others were safe and said they wont begin to attack until everyone was.

But then the beast began to target Astrid and her Nadder.

"Come on Toothless!" he said turning in the air gaining speed so the blast had more power.

[][][][][]

Just before the girls were about to reach the beast's mouth Noche released a blast catching it on the jaw stopping the vacuum it was creating knocking Astrid off the Spike-Tail and begin to free fall to the ground causing her to scream.

' ** _I got you Astrid!'_** Noche called turning in the air and zooming back grabbing her foot with one of his claws.

"Did you get her?" Hiccup asked looking down to check.

Looking Noche saw a smiling Astrid look up at him and gave a gummy smile and coo of pride.

Flying to the ground, the boys carefully dropped Astrid off after spinning her the right way up and then turned back to face the Seadragonus both just hearing Astrid say "Go..."

As they were flying back to the beast Hiccup noticed something.

"That thing has wings," he said more to himself remembering what Gobber said about wings and tails "Ok lets see if it can use them!"

Together the two of them turned back to the thing gaining speed to once again enhance the power a blast would normally have and fired just as they were passing teasing it to come after them.

"You think that did it?" Hiccup asked looking behind him the dust getting in his eyes, but hearing something.

Behind them the dragon was following after its supper determined to get it.

[][][][][]

 ** _'YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT NIGHT FURY!'_** she roared.

[][][][][]

"Well he can fly," Hiccup said not sounding surprised at all gaining speed and going over to the sea stacks and mist.

Once again they missed each one waiting for the last second to pull away, letting the beast bump into them causing them to collapse.

[][][][][]

On the ground the Vikings were astounded by how well Hiccup was working with the Night Fury, cheering as they flew past, covering their eyes as the beast came crashing into the stacks causing dust to fly everywhere.

Looking into the sky, Hiccup saw some black clouds and got an idea.

"Ok Toothless," he said showing his friend the clouds "Time to disappear. Come on bud!"

[][][][][][]

Noche didn't really know what Hiccup wanted to do but he trusted him with his life. In fact he already has. If it wasn't for him, he'd probably still even now be in that rock net. Or worse as some sort of trophy for another Viking.

As he was thinking this, Noche didn't hear the shrieks the Seadragonus was making but he heard Hiccup's cry of "Here it comes!" and dodged out of the way.

In the clouds all was quiet and still **(well apart from the Seadragonus' snarls for losing her supper)**.

Noche was flying over her waiting for her to turn before he attacked.

[][][][][][]

"Go for the wings, but save your last blast," Hiccup whispered patting his friend to show he was still there and asking for trust in case he was confused.

Nodding Toothless let out his cry and fired first to the right wing zooming away before the thing could find them and attack.

A few more times they did this making sure they only went for the wings.

[][][][][][]

On the ground everyone was watching in silence jumping and gasping every time the clouds were lit up with blue wondering what exactly Hiccup could be doing up there.

[][][][]

The Seadragonus' patience was wearing thin as she roared _**'NO MORE GAMES!'**_ and began to let out a continuous amount of fire shooting all around her trying to draw out that Night Fury **(I'm setting it as the Seadrogus thinks that Hiccup and Toothless are one dragon because of their scent)**

[][][][][]

"WATCH OUT" Hiccup called ducking a line of fire Toothless only just making it himself - but his tail didn't.

Looking behind him as he heard and smelt something burning, Hiccup saw the fake tail fin was burning and it was only a matter of time before all the leather was gone.

"Ok times up," he said "Lets see if this works."

Noche agreed and called out to the Seadragonus. **_'Come and get us you Monster!'_**

"Come on that the best you cal do?" Hiccup called out his own mocking call.

Hearing two voices, the Seadragonus opened all six eyes confused, trying to understand what she was hearing seeing the Night Fury and a Human on it's back.

This stunning her for a bit, she missed her chance to attack her supper as it flew by and began to descend back to the ground.

Determined to get the pests, she followed.

"Stay with me buddy we're good just a little bit longer' Hiccup said patting Noche's head looking back at the beast.

 _'What?'_ Noche asked blinking remembering something that felt like it was lost in Fog-Makers' **(Smothering Smokebreaths)** fog but kept flying getting the holes in the Seadragonus' wings to grow.

Just as the Seadragonus was about to fire at them, her mouth full of green gas, Hiccup spoke again.

"Hold Toothless... NOW!" he cried and flipped the foot pedal making Noche spin around.

Spinning around Noche faced the Seadragonus and fired into it's mouth, then spreading his wings wide and got out of the way of the now raging inferno that was that dragon burning from the inside out, all the while getting a scene of I've-Done-This-Before **(Deja-vu)**.

They were zig-zagging up the Seadragonus-Giganticus-Maximus' back along her spines and only just staying ahead of the fire their tail literally burning.

Then Noche remembered it was that sleep story and if this was going to happen the way the story ended... Just as then the Seadragonus' tail came up and knocked Hiccup off Noche's back making them fall into the fire.

Crying out Noche span around and used all his strength to catch up to Hiccup reaching out his claws grabbing his foot and pulling him to himself, wrapping his wings around the two of them, hitting the ground.


	20. Chapter 18

The Vikings were in shock at what they had just seen Hiccup the Useless and the Night Fury do.

Not only were they behaving like one being, but some were sure they heard Hiccup growling and almost understanding what the two winged creatures were saying.

And then when he gave the order to the Night Fury to shoot a blast into the beasts mouth, it caught fire making everyone gasp. No one not even Stoick knew that Dragons weren't so fire proof on the inside. _How could Hiccup of found that out?_ people were asking but were put off the question when they saw the beast knock Hiccup off the Night Fury and both of them fall into the flames that was the beast burning from the inside out.

[][][][]

As the flames began to die down, Stoick went through the ash filled air calling out to his son.

"Hiccup!" he called always looking around "Hiccup! Son!"

Just then Stoick saw something black in the distance and rushed over to it saying "Hiccup," in worried voice.

The saddle was boy free and completely ruined and the tail was only broken metal rods.

"Oh son." Stoick said his knees buckling with grief. "I did this."

Astrid and Gobber pushed past everyone and caught sight of the Night Fury, Astrid's eyes growing wide.

A arc of Vikings and a few returning Dragons all stared in silence at the Night Fury.

[][][][]

Noche was hugging his brother tightly scared he was hurt, barely awake himself, in his mind hearing a voice speaking to him.

 ** _'It is alright Prince of the Night Fury's'_** the voice said calming him ** _'I promise your brother is fine.'_**

 _ **'No... No he is not,'**_ Noche called back tightening his hold on the boy.

 _ **'Hiccup will be fine, Noche Oscura. If you would like, I could give his Dragon Powers a bit more power so he will heal better and quicker.'**_

 _ **'At what cost? Papa always says all magic comes with a price,'**_ Noche said to the voice concerned.

 _ **'All I will ask, is that the two of you will work together to keep freeing the Dragons of the world and keep the peace between Man and Dragon.'**_ the voice replied in a 'You-Can-Trust-Me' voice.  
 ** _  
_**Knowing that there might not be any other way for Hiccup to live if he was hurt really bad, Noche did what any big brother would do, and accepted the deal, instantly feeling Hiccup's breaths soothing out so he was only in a sleeping comma letting his body heal from all the damage it took.  
 ** _  
_**Just then Noche began to hear something crunching the stones that littered the land they were on.

"Oh son. I did this..." the King's voice said.

Blinking his eyes open Noche looked up to look to the King kneeling before him and everyone else behind him all with sad and worried expressions on their faces.

"Oh son," the King said "I'm so sorry."

His eyes growing a bit at hearing this Noche unfurled his wings revealing Hiccup.

[][][][]

"Hiccup!" Stoick said aghast rushing over and gently picking his son up, taking off his helmet and placing his ear to his son's chest.

"Ah he's alive," he called out "You brought him back alive!"

Behind him the Vikings were laughing and cheering. The dragons showing their own ways of expressing happiness that both the Night Fury and the weird boy were alright.

Back with the Chief, his son still in his arms he slowly and gently reached out to Toothless.

"Thank you for saving my son," he said smiling.  
 ** _  
_**"Well you know..." Gobber said coming over "Most of him," he said getting everyone to halt their cheers and give him confused looks as he pointed to the boys lower left leg and how it couldn't even be seen as a leg anymore.

[][][][]

Getting up in a rush Noche began sniffing the leg and found claw marks from where he was reaching out to save him.

Backing away blinking his eyes to keep them free of tears and shaking his head, Noche turned and ran away.

"TOOTHLESS WAIT!" he heard Astrid cry and follow him everyone else too shocked to by Hiccup's leg to do anything.

[][][][]

As the Healers who had come along took Hiccup away to tend to him, and the others who had been hurt, and those who were not hurt began to scavenge around looking for something big enough to carry Stoick, Toothless, Hiccup and one more Viking back to Berk so they can send more boats to bring everyone else home, Astrid went off to try and find Toothless to tend to him.

"Toothless!" she called looking around finding nothing. "Oh come on how hard can it be to find a Night Fury in the middle of the day?" she asked.

Getting an idea, she went to the entrance of the Nest and right away found a curled up scared looking Toothless.

"Toothless..." she said barely above a whisper and slowly began to step forward.

[][][][]

Noche saw Astrid coming in and turned on her warning her not to come any closer.

"Toothless. If you're upset about Hiccup, it wasn't your fault."

 **'Yes it was!'** he cried back his teeth showing.

"If anything it was our fault, us Viking's. If we only just listened to him, and you, you wouldn't of needed to face that thing the way he and you did and end up like that." Astrid continued with each other word stepping closer.  
"But being stubborn is an issue Vikings have had for 300 years, Toothless," she said finally reaching him reaching out her hand. "Please show you're not a Viking and don't be stubborn in thinking this was your fault too..."

Not really understanding what she was saying, but having feeling of 'she's right' come to him. Toothless retracted his teeth and slowly pressed up against her hand.

 ** _'But I hurt my brother, Astrid,'_** Noche said lying down on his paws after a bit. **_'It's my claw marks on his leg. It's all my fault.'_**

 _ **'I agree with the girl, Noche,'**_ a familiar cry said getting Noche to look around and Astrid to look around too thinking it was only her and the black dragon here.

The Hider from all those weeks ago, Rainbow, revealed herself coming over to the Prince and bowed her head quickly in greeting.

 ** _'If the leader of the Horn-Heads had been listening to the boy,'_** she began disappearing and then reappearing on the side of the wall ** _'Then he and the others Horn-Heads, and you mind you, wouldn't of been sailing too your doom to become the Queen's newest meal.'_**

 ** _'I thought Hiders stayed with their own kind Rainbow,'_** Noche said ignoring her words and curling around Astrid a bit smelling a small scent of fear on her - It's hard to fight what you can't see, and in a former Dragon's Nest where the fire pit in the middle was making all the walls blood red, it just made it more spooky.  
 ** _  
'And I thought Night Fury's were not Tiny One's, Noche Oscura,'_** Rainbow said loving the growls she was getting disappearing again and then coming back now behind them.

 _ **'Just what does that have to do with anything?'**_ he asked standing up teeth coming out again.

' _ **The running away and hiding part of course Sweet Cheeks,'**_ Rainbow said turning her scales green mocking Noche, her voice going all squeaky **_'Oh look at me I'm Price Noche Oscura. One of the two sons of Artemis and Nyx and I ran away just because I hurt my baby brother while protecting him from being burned to death.'_**

Not taking it anymore but because he was out of shots for he next few hours Noche charged to the Hider snarling and clawing at her running right into the wall as she shifted and moved away popping back up on the right.

 _ **'Missed me!'**_ she said as if this was a game.

Shaking his head of dizziness, he turned and charge again only for her to do the same trick. _  
_**_  
'Oh no I hurt someone I love while saving him,'_** she said appearing above the two ** _'Oh what ever will Mama and Papa say when I say I hurt my brother when we get back to them. Oh I know I'll say he did it to me first and I was just making it even.'_**

 ** _'Wha... What?'_** Noche asked looking up confused.

 ** _'Well think about it Sweet Cheeks,'_** Rainbow said smirking _**'Use that brain Draco gave you.**_ ** _Your brother shot you down and made you loose a tail fin taking away your self flying right?'_** she asked getting a slow nod as Noche looked to his tail ** _'Well, although I wager the Blonde One will make something for him to walk again, without that thing, he wont be able to walk on his own will he. An eye for an eye Prince.'_** she said disappearing again as Noche leaped to to her only catching ceiling.

 _ **'You have some nerve saying I think like that Hider!'**_ he cried looking all around.

 _ **'I wasn't saying that,'**_ Rainbow said come out in front of him. ** _'I'm showing you, Noche Oscura, that you care for your brother._**

 ** _If you didn't care for him, you wouldn't of protected him in the stone ring back on the island where these Horn-Heads come from.  
Or told him to leave when there looked like there was going to be no escape for you when the Queen burned the ships.  
Or tried so hard to reach him as he was falling in to the flames that was her fire being ignited by you,'_**

Rainbow listed making Noche wonder just how the Hider knew all these things have happened. ** _'If you didn't care for him, you would of let him fall not trying to save him.  
You would of not told him to go and or blasted him as soon as the belt was off your maw.  
You would of let the Flame Skin hurt him.  
You would of ended his life the day you met as soon as he freed you from the rock net.'  
_**  
Now that really place the question on the table on how far this Hider has been watching him and Hiccup. ** _  
_** _  
_ ** _'Everyone, Dragon and Human who love another, at some point or another, has been hurt by or has hurt someone else.'_** Rainbow said looking away a bit to one of the hiding holes the nest used to have Noche looking up to smelling Hider there. **_'This isn't the stars* Sweet Cheeks, this is the Real-World, and my Mama_** _**always said...**_ 'In the real world, it's better to of loved and hurt, than hurt and unloved at all'.

 _ **Just something to think about,'**_ Rainbow said looking back disappearing one last time not popping back up.

[][][][]

Because Astrid couldn't understand Dragonese, she had absolutely no idea what had just been going on between the two dragon, but as soon as the red one was gone after everything had calmed down adding on a couple of minutes just in case, she began to walk over to Toothless and see if he was alright.

"You alright Toothless?" she asked stroking his scales gently.

All the Night Fury did was nod, slowly at first, but then getting faster a small smile coming to his lips. Full of happiness again he licked Astrid covering her with slime.

"Ugh..." she said dripping with saliva as as Toothless was rolling about laughing. "Well I'm glad you enjoyed it. Bet that never washes out," she said flicking some back to the dragon, and trying to get as much off her as possible. "Well since you're all better and happy again how about we go see Hiccup?"

Toothless looked up smiling and nodded getting behind her and pushing her to the entrance of the cave.

"Toothless, Toothless I can make it there myself you know..." she said but her words fell on deaf ears.

Deaf ears that were replaying the conversation and the lesson his friend had just told him. _ **'It's better to of loved and hurt, than hurt and unloved at all'**_

* * *

 **AN: * This goes to either** _The Lion King's 'All the great kings from the past'_ **or** _'Dragon Heart_ **(which I'm more happy with)** _'In times of doubt / 'That's where the Dragons go to rest' -_ **might have the second one wrong...**

Either way I hope you still all like this and take that lesson to heart yourselves :)


	21. Chapter 19

Noche only stopped pushing Astrid along when they got back to the beach and a new thought entered his mind as he saw Hiccup.

Rushing over to the boy he began sniffing at his leg, or rather his lack of a leg.

 ** _'No. NO!'_** he cried looking up at the people around his brother demanding answers, but they all just backed away.

 ** _'They had to do it Noche,'_** the Spike Tail Astrid had been riding said. **_'They said if they didn't then he would of been put in danger that everything else got infected. It... It had to come off.'_**

 _ **'Did... Did he feel anything while... While they did?'**_ Noche asked looking to Hiccup again.

 ** _'No. He was knocked out,'_** she said sniffing Hiccup herself.

[][][][]

While the dragons were looking over Hiccup, Astrid was getting the same speech from the Vikings all bowing their heads in grief and despair.

"So what now?" she asked looking to the dragons.

"The Night Fury, me, Hiccup and another person will use the raft Gobber and Spitlout made to reach home," Stoick said showing her the floating pieces of tied up wood. "When we get their I will send out more boats and that Viking back with them to show them where to go, while I take my boy back home."

"I volunteer to be that extra Viking, Chief," Astrid said standing tall getting no argument from anyone.

With that the Chief, his son, his son's dragon and the girl, while using the girls dragon, set off back to berk, at a fast, but a steady pace that would take a few hours to get there.

 *****A Dragon Soul*****

For the first fifteen minutes all was silent. Stoick kept switching his gaze to the girl, Astrid he thinks her name was, and seeing that she kept looking towards Hiccup.

"So since when have you cared for Hiccup so much Astrid?" Stoick asked trying to think up a conversation.

"Since yesterday since he and Toothless kidnapped me to show me dragons weren't that bad," Astrid said stroking Toothless' nose seeing Stoick's confused look "I found him trying to leave the Island because he of the decision Elder Gothi gave on who should kill the Nightmare," Astrid said Stoick nodding along saying he was listening. "I revealed myself as he was looking over his basket of things, which I think is still at the cove to be honest, and then Toothless came out and tried to attack me."

[][][][]

 _ **'Only because you were hurting my brother,'**_ Noche mumbled turning away a bit.

[][][][]

"As I was running back to the village Toothless grabbed me and flew me up into a tree, where Hiccup said I needed to give him a chance to explain why he has a Night Fury and going against our beliefs on what dragons are," Astrid said smirking a blush coming to her face now, though Stoick didn't mention that. "After some rather harsh aerobatic skills done by this guy," she said gesturing to Toothless "I said sorry for how I was acting and he calmed down. After a bit that was when we found the nest." Astrid finished.

"Why did you not tell me about the Nest when you got back?" Stoick asked confused.

"Hiccup didn't want you killing his friend." Astrid said looking to the boy.

Shocked Stoick looked to the dragon. ' _Was the dragon Hiccup's only friend?'_ he asked when another thought came to him. "Why did Hiccup call him Toothless? Bit of an odd name for a dragon if you ask me?"

"Well..." Astrid said smirking a bit "It's because he has retractable teeth. Toothless. Smile for me please," Astrid said getting the dragons attention.

[][][][]

Hearing the request, Noche gave his signature gummy smile to the King, popping his teeth back and forth ever once in a while, before returning to circle around his brother.

[][][][]

"Amazing," Stoick said never seeing or knowing of a dragon who could do that before.

For the rest of the voyage there was silence, other than the gently humming like tune, Toothless was giving off.

[][][][]

Noche had been sung this song by his mother when he was a cub, and it had been stuck in his head since they left the island the nest was on.

 ** _'Don't worry, my baby_**

 ** _You have nothing to fear_**

 ** _I promise I'll protect you_**

 ** _And I will always be here -_**

 ** _\- just for you'_**

 ** _'I love you my child_**

 ** _And hope you can see_**

 ** _That you can always -_**

 ** _\- count on me'_**

 ** _'You can trust in me_**

 ** _And I hope that I you_**

 ** _So that I will have_**

 ** _Nothing to fear too.'_**

It had always been the song she would sing when he was afraid of something, like thunder storms, or his he had any bad Sleep-Stories.

"SHIPS APROCHING!" Noche heard someone call making him look up to see they were back at Berk.

[][][][]

"HANG ON," someone else cried "THERE'S DRAGONS TOO!"

"HOLD YA FIRE!" Stoick cried quickly but carefully getting up. "WE HAVE BIGGER PROBLEMS THAN A COUPLE OF DRAGONS!"

Letting the boat come into port the Vikings who had stayed saw what their Chief had meant gasping when they saw Hiccup and heard the story on how he got like that.

Using her staff to bat her way to the front of the crowd, Gothi bowed before Toothless showing him respect, before slowly moving forward to check on Hiccup.

Calling her granddaughter over to translate her pictographs to the crowd she sprinkled some sand and wrote.

"Granny says... _'It's not as bad as it could have been,'_ the little girl said _'But we need to get him to his house quickly as possible... Once there and after she has checked over him... No one but his dragon, his friend,'"_ She paused to point to Astrid _'And his dad will be allowed to see him_ '."

Following Gothi's orders Stoick carefully picked up his son and at a good pace, made it to his house. First thing he asked for was for Hiccup's bed to be moved to the bottom floor.

Carefully two of the men who stayed brought down the bed and set it next to the fire.

Ever so gently, Stoick placed Hiccup down too, once again saying how sorry he was when the boy groaned.

"Er... Chief," someone called from up stairs, "You might want to come and see this..."

Making sure Gothi was taking care of Hiccup, Stoick made it up stairs where Astrid was sitting over a small box full of pieces of paper with tally scores.

 *****A Dragon Soul*****

Not believing what she had just seen Astrid tried to keep her eyes clear as she was leading the voyage of new ships back to the nest, cursing the speed of the ships and the Vikings wanting to get back to Hiccup and say how sorry she was.

"7368," She whispered to herself again "How could I of ignored him 7368 times Stormfly?" she asked her dragon speaking of one of the tally charts in the box she had under her arm "When did he begin that one for it to of reached that score?"

Not understanding what was wrong, Stormfly just kept flying straight and let out a cry when the beach came into view snapping her rider out of the trance she was in.

"Ok lets do this then," she said landing and blocking the boats either way. "Before we set off for home," she called pouring out her voice so all could hear her. "Did anyone know about the tally charts Hiccup kept under his bed?"

There were some confused looks and mumbles of _'What's she talking about?'_

"I did Astrid," Gobber said stepping forward. "I was the one who suggested he began keeping them when he was 8 and he wanted some way to calm down."

"Why you asking dear?" Astrid's mum asked who had come on one of the boats behind her.

"Because THIS BOX is the one he kept them all in," Astrid said holding the box up. "And there are a few you lot need to hear. You might want to get comfy. This is going to take a while."

With that she lifted the lid and began reading them out.

***A Dragon Soul***

The moon was high in the sky when Astrid placed the lid back on the box, and everyone was shock at the amount of pain they gave the boy.

While the dragons were growling and scraping at the ground that these beings would let so much happen to one of their own children, just because he was different.

[][][][]

 _ **'How could they do all of that to the Prince?'**_ a Spike Tail in the crowd said **_'How could they 'Blame-Him-For-All-The-Destruction' 5329 times? It was us doing most of that. In fact it was the Queen that did it.'_**

 _ **'My question,'**_ the Flame Skin Snotlout had come here on ** _'Is how my rider, the Prince's_** _Cousin_ ** _could of Tripped-Him-Up-And-Laughed-About-It-Afterwards 6931 times. He's meant to be his family. He's meant to look out for him.'_**

[][][][]

As the dragons continued to argue over what tally that was called out was the worse for the Vikings to of done to the boy, said Vikings began to pile onto the ships all but Gobber's heads bowed in shame at the pain they caused Hiccup, some even having tear streaks down their face.

Slowly they made for home this being the most silent Viking Voyage ever recorded in history.

* * *

 **AN - Toothless' lullaby is a rewording thing I made up using the 'River Scene' from** _Dreamworks 'The_ _Prince Of Egypt'_ **during the song** ** _'Deliver Us'_**


	22. Chapter 20

Upon making it back to Berk, everyone rushed to the Chief's house to see if Hiccup was alright and give their apologies for the way they treated him to Stoick.

After seeing the last person off, Stoick invited Gobber in and asked if he could maybe make his son a new leg.

"Sure I can Stoick," Gobber said patting his old friend on the shoulder and carefully, because of the dragon went over to the bed and took a look and muttering some ideas.

Nodding to himself Gobber then looked to Toothless' tail "Shall I make the dragon a new tail as well?" he asked.

Hearing Toothless got up and ran to the door telling the man to follow him.

[][][][]

Noche was leading the blond man to the cove and to the basket where the plans for the most recent tail was still in the basket.

Coming out at the top of the cliff, Noche pointed down and towards the cave.

[][][][]

Panting and bending over slightly, Gobber looked into the cove, his eyes widening never knowing that this place was even on Berk.

Carefully making his way down, he followed the dragon's gaze to the cave, and came back out with a basket. Looking up at Toothless, to see if it was the right one and getting a nod, he then made it back out and together they made their way to the forge.

 *****A Dragon Soul*****

"Alright," Gobber said lighting a few candels so they can see. "Lets see what we have here shall we boy?" he asked Toothless getting a nod.

For the next few hours, Gobber was transfixed with amazement at just how good his apprentice has gotten with Blacksmithing.

Finding the plan, he got right to work with making a new tail for the dragon.

[][][][]

While 'Gobber' was making the tail, Noche kept sniffing the continence of the basket confused on how Hiccup thought how two spare outfits, his note book, some rope, the plans for his tail, some ink, some paper, his tools, and a sketch that looked like it was done by a five snow old **(years remember)** would of lasted a forever vacation. There wasn't even any food, or any 'money...' was that the right word?

[][][][]

"He was probably thinking you could go find someplace safe and get more there," Gobber said as he measured out the material and followed the plans, seeing Noche sniffing at the stuff that was in the basket.

Nodding, Noche looked to Gobber and the pointed to the door a slight whine being heard.

"Ah... Ok you go keep Hiccup company boy," Gobber said smiling "I'll be sure to finish this."

Smiling Noche rushed out of the forge and up to the Kings house scratching at the door.

[][][][]

Opening the door Stoick was nearly knocked over by the black scaly mass as Toothless barged in and ran up to Hiccup, sniffing him.

"Nothing yet Toothless, I'm afraid," Stoick said closing the door and returning to the chair by the bed. "All we can do is wait for him to wake up..."

 *****A Dragon Soul*****

The next few days, were not all that cheerful to the people of Berk.

And the following the days came weeks. Some people began to wonder if the boy was ever going to wake up, and got scared one day when Stoick came running out of his house demanding for someone to get Gothi saying how cold Hiccup felt when he checked up on him one day and saying how shallow his breathing was.

But while the people were all panicky about that, the dragons were perfectly fine with that. They had gotten the story on what Hiccup really was and knew that Dragons sometimes became like this to heal better and faster than they would do normally.

Everyday, Astrid came around to watch over Hiccup and Toothless while Stoick went to do his Cheifing duties, sometime falling asleep in the chair holding Hiccup's hand.

Two and a half weeks after they came back, Hiccup began to get warmer again, that news getting cheers from everyone who was in the Great Hall that day.

A few days later...

[][][][]

Hiccup was in his bed most of the scars were gone hearing voices before he could see who it was, but not recognizing who it was.

 ** _'Hey Hiccup? You better yet? You getting up today? Please it's getting boring being here everyday...'_**

Opening his eyes Hiccup saw his best friend, pressing his nose against him eyes wide.

"Oh hey Toothless..." Hiccup said smiling lifting up his hand to the dragon's snout.

 ** _'You're awake! You're awake!'_** Toothless cried getting Hiccup to jump back a bit.

"What... What did you just say?" Hiccup asked eyes on Toothless.

 _ **'I said 'You're awake!' Brother!'**_ Toothless cried jumping around and up to the banisters to let out a cry to the the dragons about the good news but stopped before he began seeing a panicked looking Hiccup.

"I...'m in my house..." he said confused "Er... You're in my house. Does my dad know you're here? And more importantly How can I understand you?!"

[][][][]

Noche jumped down and came back over to the bed.

 ** _'Because you're a dragon Hiccup,'_** Noche said smiling **_'You're my brother.'_**

"Oh I get it," Hiccup said smirking "I'm dreaming. There's no way this can be real."

 _ **'It is too real,'**_ Noche said stamping his paw a little. _ **'If you don't believe me come outside. They're are some Dragons who want to see you...'**_

"Oh come on..." Hiccup said moving in the bed again the blanket moving and his eyes noticing something.

Knowing what it was Noche didn't ask what was wrong, or speak as Hiccup got out of bed, a booted right foot following a new metal left one.

[][][][]

Looking to Toothless, Hiccup edged over to the bed post and heaved himself up, leaning on it.

 ** _'You can do it Hiccup,'_** Toothless said confidently _**'I'll catch you if you fall, promise.'**_

With that, Hiccup pushed off took one step and fell, landing on Toothless' face, being pushed back to his feet.

"Ah, thanks bud," he said limping slightly leaning on Toothless a bit as they made it to the door.

Opening the door, there was a loud roar from a Nightmare making Hiccup quickly slam it again.

"Toothless, stay here," Hiccup said reopening the door.

"Come on guys get ready!" Snotlout called out riding that Nightmare "Hold on tight! Here we GO!" he cried as he, Fishlegs, and the Twins flew past the door.

Stepping out, Hiccup was amazed by what was before him. Vikings and Dragons working together in harmony, no weapon in sight.

"I knew it I'm dead," he said out loud knowing that this could never be, seeing his dad come over.

"No but you gave it you're best shot," he said laughing and leading his son down the steps. "So. What do you think?"

"HEY LOOK IT'S HICCUP" Spitlout called getting the Vikings and dragons attention getting everyone to rush over.

"Turns out all we need was a little of... this," Stoick said to Hiccup.

"You just gestured to all of me," Hiccup said smiling, hearing voices that didn't belong to any of the Vikings looking around seeing them come from dragons.

"Well most of ya," Gobber's voice cried getting the boys attention again. "That bit's my handy work. With a little 'Hiccup-Flare' thrown in. Think it will do?"

"I might make a few tweaks," Hiccup said looking to his new leg getting laughs from everyone.

Suddenly he felt someone punch his shoulder spinning around to see Astrid.

"OW..."

"That's for scaring me..." she said right away.

"Wha... What? Is... Is it always going to be this because..." he was cut off by Astrid pressing her lips to his, _Ooo's_ coming from the crowd. "I could get used to it."

"Welcome home," Gobber said handing him a new tail for Toothless, just as said dragon came rushing out of the house.

[][][][]

 ** _'Come on Brother, I want you to met some dragons,'_** Noche said smiling innocently.

"Ok, ok let me just get this on ya..." Hiccup said smiling.

When the tail was on and Hiccup was on Noche's back sliding his foot into the new pedal, he asked "You ready?"

 ** _'If you are Hiccup,'_** Noche said Stormfly and Astrid standing next to them both smiling.

"Ok let's see who you want me to meet so badly," Hiccup said as Toothless and Stormfly took off.

* * *

 **AN I'm sad to say that this story is almost over... :'(  
**

 **But don't worry there's still one more Chapter to go...**


	23. Chapter 21

After flying around the town square a little to get used to the new tail and call out that Hiccup was fine, Noche and Stormfly made it to the cove in the woods.

Landing in it, Noche called out **_'Mama, Papa. He's finally awake, come and see him!'_**

[][][][]

Confused on what Toothless just said Hiccup looked up and gasped as two more Night Fury's came out of the cave and ran over to Toothless welcoming him.

"Wha..." Hiccup asked looking to Astrid who had got off Stormfly smiling.

"They turn out to be Toothless' parents," she said smirking "They turned up about ten days into your comma, all worried about you too but no one but Gothi seemed to know why but she didn't want to tell us."

Turning back to the black dragons in front of him, faint foggy memories began to come to him about the one with amethyst colored eyes.

Detatching himself from Toothless, Hiccup slid off his dragon and came to stand in front of her.

 _ **'My son,'**_ she said a tearful look in her eyes _**'You've gotten so big.'**_

"S... Son?" Hiccup asked confused and confusing Astrid - twice as much as she notices Hiccup actually talking to them.

 ** _'Have you never wondered why you were so different from the Humans son?'_** the male asked cocking his head. **_'Or why you were so good with us Brother's-of-the-Snakes?'_**

"A little," Hiccup asked nodding "But I thought it was because I was smarter than everyone else and saw that we don't need to fight."  
 _ **  
'You are smarter than everyone else Brother,'**_ Toothless said grinning _ **'Why else would Draco choose you to bring our worlds together?'  
**_

[][][][]

"Er... Hiccup?" Astrid called getting the family to turn to her an almost scared look on her face. "Sorry if I'm... interrupting anything, but are you... Can you understand them? It's just all I'm hearing is the usual growls and roars." she explained.

After Hiccup explained what was going on, Astrid was even more confused.

"So you're a Dragon-Boy?" she asked trying to work this out sitting down "And have been you're whole life? And these Night Fury's are your... Your parents?"

"Seems like it," Hiccup said sitting with the black dragons.

"Ok so... What now?" Astrid asked sending the question to everyone.

"I don't know," Hiccup said quietly "But we are NOT telling my dad. Or anybody," he said emphasizing the 'Not'.

[][][][]

 ** _'Why not Prince?'_** Stormfly asked as confused as Astrid at his comment.

"Because then he'll disown me again... People will think I'm even more of a freak than I already am." Hiccup said quietly getting everyone to gasp and Artemis to growl with anger.

"No they wont," Astrid said back soothingly. "And they're all really really really sorry that they ever did anything to you in the first place. Like ignoring you, or tripping you up," Astrid began listing some of the tallies catching Hiccup's ears "Or pick on you, or not listen to you, or..."

"How do you know about my tally charts?!" Hiccup cried halting her a small growl in the back of his throat.

"When... When your bed was moved, the box you kept them in was found and... Oh Hiccup I'm sorry for every singe stroke on that one on when I ignored you. And what ever else I fall under." she said running forward and hugging him, stopping his rage of infiltration of privacy.

Confused Hiccup looked to Stormfly for answers.

 ** _'After you got back, Astrid returned to the island with your lists and read them all out to the Vikings, Prince. They were all so shocked and so silent when she put the lid back on the box.'_**

[][][][]

"It's ok Astrid," Hiccup said pushing her back a bit "They were just things to help me through being a hiccup in a Viking would. They don't mean anything."

"It is not alright," Astrid said punching him on the arm for how stupid he was at thinking that. "Why didn't you show anybody them before now? Why did you keep them hidden under your bed?"

"You think anyone would of paid any attention to them when they were too busy trying to kill the dragons?" Hiccup asked not needing an answer.

Sighing, Astrid dropped her eye contact with Hiccup.

"Ok I wont say anything," she said climbing back onto Stormfly "But I really think you should." With that the two girls took off and headed back to the village.

[][][][]

 ** _'She seemed nice son,'_** Nyx said smiling gently head butting Hiccup's arm.

"Yeah she is..." Hiccup said blushing a bit "When she's not throwing axes or punches at me."

 ** _'Stormfly says that's how she communicates,'_** Noche said rolling on his back trying to get a itch.

 ** _'Son if you're upset about how you're life had turned out,'_** Artemis began getting his son's attention ** _'Luna told us it was the best thing for you. That it would keep you safe from those who would want to kill you because you were not Dragon Skinned.'_** he explained.

 ** _'We loved you very much dear,'_** Nyx took over ** _'We thought of you everyday dreaming of the time we could be together again. And now that time has come. If you'd like.'_** she said smiling happily.

After a few moments of thinking, Hiccup spoke up "I would like that Mama," he said completely uncaring that he just called a Night Fury 'Mama'. "But... But I'm needed here. Aren't I? To keep the peace between Man and Dragon. Right?" he said smiling a bit, Noche coming over to him both boys facing their parents.

Nyx and Artemis looked at each other and sighed then turned to their sons.

 _ **'As you wish Hiccup,'**_ Artemis said bowing his head slightly. _**'Feel free to visit when ever you want.'**_

 ** _'Take care of reach other, alright?'_**

Nyx said giving both boys a dragon hug smiling.

 **'We will!'** both boys cried together as they waved off their parents not turning until they were out of sight.

[][][][]

As they returned to the village Hiccup and Toothless were welcomed by everyone human and dragon alike the Humans giving their apologies to how they acted for the last fifteen years, the Dragons thanking them for freeing them from the evil Queen.

Saying _'Thank You's'_ and _'It's alright's',_ Hiccup went in search of Astrid and found her at the top of the watch tower where they had that dinner when Gobber told them about downed dragons.

"Hey," he called making her jump and look to him. "So er... What are ya doing all the way up here?" he asked.

"Oh you know, trying to avoid the crowds so I don't spill anymore secrets," Astrid said looking out to the sea.

"Look Astrid I'm sorry I acted like that," Hiccup said coming over "But it's just... All this, the missing leg, the everyone now liking me, the fact that I'm not even fully Human... it's all too much for me. So when you said you found and told everyone about my charts... OW!" he cried rubbing his arm looking up to see Astrid, who kissed him before he could say anything.

"I get it Hiccup," she said after pulling away. "You were stressed, I understand. But that still doesn't or didn't give me the right to of done what I did. So even though you just said you didn't like this... I'm sorry."

Instead of answering her with words, Hiccup wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her, feeling her arms come around his neck after a bit.

For the rest of the day and into the night, the two Viking teens stayed up there with their dragons and looked out to the sea wondering...

Just what could the future hold for the boy who had the Soul of a Dragon?

 **THE END**

* * *

 **AN - Hope you liked it... Sorry if it got a bit sappy at the end (As always I was running low on ideas) not sure yet if there will be a squeal (probably not) but if there will be, I'll place a note on here before I set it off**

 **Love all who chose to fave/review/follow this story**

 **Love from Ugly-Duckling123 :)**


	24. Author's Note

**AN: To all whom have asked me to do a sequel to this... I am pleased to announce that over the next (however long it takes)... I Shall Write One**

 **But first should I go straight into HTTYD 2 or try going through the Riders of Berk?**


	25. One Last Note

**ATTENTION! ATTENTION!**

 **ALL THOSE WHO HAVE ASKED FOR A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY... THERE IS NOW ONE UP!**


	26. Riders - Defenders Update

**AN: For** **all those who have followed my** _'A Dragon's Soul'_ **series, and have been asking for** _'Riders/Defenders of Berk'..._

 **I have handed them over to** _Phoenix373_


End file.
